Breaking the Barrier of Boy's Minds
by SnowDevil22
Summary: NaruHin,SasuSaku,NejTen,ShikaIno. Some LeeSaku and KibHina Fluff. Neji just notices Tenten is a girl. Shika is made that Ino doesn't realize Sasuke doesn't love her. Naruto is a nut brain, like normal.M for later on Lemon and Language.Some fighting.
1. The Devilish Plan

I don't own Naruto, I am not that creative,

Pairings: NaruHin, SasuSaku, NejTen. ShikaIno

Place:Forest just outside of Konoha

Ages: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino-17

Neji and Tenten-18

Summary: Sakura is trying to show Sasuke that she is not some crush. Hinata is trying hard to show Naruto that she loves him, but he is to stupid to notice. Shikamaru is trying to make Ino get over her crush with Sasuke. Neji realizes that Tenten is pretty with her hair down, and she gets mad because he has never realized that she is a girl, for he has only thought her a warrior.

**Chapter 1: Helping Hinata**

"Naruto wake up!" cried a tired Sakura.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

"It is dawn, we are leaving," she said to him, walking away. "Should we leave him?" she asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Hn," was his only reply. 

"I take that as a yes then," she said grabbing her pack and leaving off into the trees.

"WAIT!!" Cried Naruto, jumping up and grabbing his things, and hurrying to catch up with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Finally Dope," Sasuke said, not even looking at him.

"Why didn't we just get there last night?" he wailed.

"Because you wanted to sleep dope," Sasuke said.

"Wow, Sasuke, you have said more than one syllable, I'm surprised," Sakura said.

Sasuke silenced her with a glare.

"Why are you so mean to poor Sakura?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke looked at him then shoved him into a tree with one hand. 

"And mean to me?" he wailed, coming out with a few twigs stuck in his hair.

_Because he is cold hearted,_ Sakura's inner self said. She looked at him then looked ahead of her. 

A few hours later, the group reached the gates of Konoha, they entered, and went straight to the Hokage's Station. They found Tsunda, and reported that they had found no traces to the Akatsuke's lair. She dismissed them then.

The three went to their separate places. 

**With Naruto: **

Naruto walked down the street's of Konoha, till he barely saw the place where he was staying. Hinata was at the Ramen Stand, and saw him. Her heart did three backflips, knowing that he was back and safe.

"Hey, Naruto-kun," she called to him, getting up from her seat, her long purple hair flowing behind her.

Naruto turned his head. "Hey Hinata-chan," he said to her, with some excitement, not seeing his friends for more than two weeks killed him, but it was mostly Sasuke that bothered him, he could always look at Sakura's pale face and not get tired.

"Yourrrr baackk," she said, stumbling.

"Yep," he said not noticing her stumbling.

"Tired?" she asked, trying not to stumble on her words.

"Yeah," he said, but then his eyes averted to where he saw Sakura's hair in a the midst of a crowd, making her way to her house.

"I'll talk to you later," he said to Hinata, not looking at her, and walked towards Sakura. Hinata just shook her head sadly. 

"Okay, bye Naruto-kun," she said. He didn't answer. Ino saw Hinata, and not being best friends, but nice enough to see Naruto acting like an idiot and blowing Hinata off, she went over and talked to her. 

"Hey Hinata Chan," Ino said.

"Hi Ino Chan" she said, very sad.

"Hinata, I saw Naruto idiot blow you off, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," she said, putting on a fake smile.

"Okay," and then Ino left. Hinata left then for the compound. She opened the door and saw Neji. She walked right past him, for she knew he hated her. She wondered then why everyone hated her so much…

**With Sakura: **

Naruto drifted over to where Sakura had been walking to get home. 

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said.

"I just got off a two week mission with you, what the heck do you want?" she asked.

"Want to talk in a few hours," he said.

"No, we talked for two weeks," she said looking forward.

"Please, Sakura Chan, please??" he whined.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him.

"Fine," was all he said.

He finally walked away, and Sakura walked up to her small apartment that she had been renting for the past few years. She pulled her key out of her bra and opened the door. She threw the key on her table, then went and started the shower. Taking a shower in a civilized place she had been craving for two weeks.

She had got in under the hot water, and soon had strawberry shampoo covering her head. Thoughts ran through her head, Why doesn't Sasuke like me?, Do I bother him that much?, Will he only ever marry a girl if she will help him rebuild his clan?

These thoughts had always ran through her head, and each time she knew that the answer to all of them was 'Yes'. She knew that he was just a cold hearted bastard, even deep down. And lately, it had been pissing her off that that is all how he acted. 

She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and shut the water off, she got out of the shower and wrapped a pale pink towel around her. She closed the door, and heard her phone in the living room ring. "Damn," she said.

"Hello?" she asked when she reached the phone.

"Sakura, why didn't you call when you got back?!" screamed Ino.

"Because, I had to wash off two weeks with Naruto."

"Nice, yeah, about that, Hinata is feeling like crap."

"How do you know?"

"Naruto blew her off when he saw you," Ino said, feeling a little bad about Hinata.

"When have you come to care for others?"

"Since I noticed that Sasuke might notice."

"He won't"

"Whatever, Naruto isn't though noticing Hinata likes him," Ino said.

"I care about Hinata, so if you are only doing this because you want Sasuke…."Sakura started.

"No, I care about her," Ino said. Realizing she had had bad choice of word before.

"Okay, well, I am in a towel, so how about we meet with Hinata and Tenten at the Women's Hot Spring."

"Okay," Ino said then hung up. Sakura got dressed, and ran out into the wind that picked up and ran to the hot spring, powering chakra to her feet for it was cold outside. Inside, she got undressed, got in a blue robe, and went into the spa's, going into a room to wait for Tenten, Ino, and Hinata.

**With Sasuke: **

Sasuke got home and entered his home. It was windy outside, but he didn't even turn the heat on. He went into his bathroom, and took a quick shower. He got out, and had a towel around his waist, then entered his bedroom. He dressed into his usual attire, then headed outside, back into the cold and headed towards the training grounds, even though he had just gotten back from a mission.

He went into the big wide space, and saw Shikamaru. He walked over to him.

"Shikamaru, training?" he asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru said curtly, for he didn't like how Sasuke was all that Ino talked about, and it got old fast.

"Train with me," he said as more like a demand, not a question.

"Why?" Shikamaru challenged him.

"Because, I need someone that is strong, not weak like teammates of mine," was all he said, looking down the whole time.

"Fine then, why don't you invite the Hyuga too?" Shikamaru asked.

"He is coming this way" he said pointing to behind him.

"Oh," was what Shikamaru said.

Neji approached. "Can I join?" he asked Sasuke.

"Hn," was all he said. He knew that as a yes, for Sasuke doesn't say no usually to training. They trained for a few minutes, but after Sasuke beat them both a few times, they called for a times and asked Sasuke if they could call it quits for the night. They ended up sitting, just sitting, with Sasuke being aggravated that they didn't want to train more.

"Shikamaru, how is your crush doing with Ino?" Neji asked, for he knew that Sasuke wouldn't say anything soon.

"Shitty," was all he said. He didn't want to say why, for then Sasuke would say a whole bunch of shit then give him a glare.

"I'm leaving, and finding Dope to maybe train with," Sasuke said.

"Why the hell are you so mean to your teammates?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke just glared at him, but he didn't shut up. "I am not mean to Ino or Choji," he said.

"It is different if you grew up with them as friends," Sasuke said curtly.

"So, Neji doesn't treat his teammates like crap," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah well, mine are weak, and useless to me," he said, then started to walk away.

"You can't cover your hate by more hate," Neji said. Sasuke glared at him, grabbed a shurken, and threw it at Neji, missing him by inches.

"Hate is powerful, but not powerful enough to describe Itachi," he said, not looking at them, and walked away. 

**At the Hot Spring: **

Sakura had been near sleeping, when she heard some voices.

"Ino, what the hell?! I was training!" Sakura heard Tenten's voice.

"Just come on!" She heard Ino's distinct voice. Sakura sighed, and then the door opened to reveal Ino with Hinata, both of them having one of her arms and towing her in.

"Hello Sakura Chan," Hinata said. Sakura smiled, and nodded, indicating a hello.

"Let go of me!" Tenten yelled.

"We will if you don't run," Ino said.

"Fine," Tenten said, but then was released by Hinata and Ino. She went and sat by Sakura.

"I said to bring them here, not to 'bring one, and have her help you drag the other one'."

Sakura said. Hinata laughed, but then Tenten undid her robe and get into the small hot tub in the middle of the small room the four where in.

"Oh well," Ino said. She got into the hot tub too, followed by Hinata and Sakura. The water was hot, so they all sat and closed their eyes.

"Hinata," Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I was wondering, when are you gonna ask Naruto on a date?" Sakura asked plainly.

"Is my crush on him that obvious?" Hinata asked, horrified that they knew.

"Yes, to us, and everyone, and everyone is glad that you like him for who he is," Sakura started.

"But he is a Butt and will not realize it," Ino said.

"I know," Hinata said sadly.

"We where thinking of a way to show him that you like him," started Sakura.

"But we need him to stop liking Sakura," Ino said.

"Yeah, he is freaking me out, a lot," Sakura said, sticking her tongue out, in a disgusted way. Hinata laughed.

"Why am I here?" Tenten asked.

"Because, you care too about Hinata," Ino pointed out.

"I have an idea," Sakura said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Tenten, you like Neji right," Sakura asked her.

"Yeah, I have only told you guys, he is gay I think though," Tenten said. Hinata laughed.

"This will work out well," Sakura said.


	2. Tenten's New Scar

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

Fluff, but builds suspense

**Chapter 2: Tenten's new Scar**

The Next Day……

Sakura stood outside the Hot Spring again, waiting for the other three. They had made a plan, but they needed to first get info, out of one person, and they had great thoughts of who that person could be. Sakura turned her head, and saw Tenten walking up. 

"Hey Sakura Chan," she said, shivering from the wind.

"Hi, let's get inside," Sakura said, motioning for the door.

"When Ino and Hina getting here?" Tenten asked.

"In a few," Sakura replied. They went to their previous room, for they made reservations for it for the next few weeks. They both got into the Hot Tub, that had a scent of strawberry. 

"So, what is the plan?" Tenten asked.

"Complicated, but you will be happy," Sakura said. "When Ino gets here, she will explain it best, and in details," she said. They waited a few more minutes, and soon Ino and Hinata came in.

"Sorry, the wind kept us," Ino said.

"Or you guys where obsessing over Sasuke," Tenten said. Sakura and Ino where quiet.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Tenten asked.

A few hours later in a dressing room……..

"I look girly!!" shouted Tenten.

"Come out, please," whined Ino.

"NO!" Tenten screamed.

"People are staring," Hinata said.

"Please Tenten," Sakura cried.

"For me?" said Hinata.

"Fine, for Hinata," Tenten said. She then came out of the dressing stall. She was wearing a kimono, a light blue one. It was a baby blue color, and stuck to her body and outlined her curves. It had a darker blue hem, and had a plunging neckline. She had on a pair of jeweled sandals on, that where a shade darker than the dress. 

"Perfect!" squealed Ino.

"I look like an Ino," Tenten said.

"I take that as a compliment," Ino said.

"You shouldn't," mumbled Tenten.

"You look nice Tenten," Hinata said.

"Yeah, now let's release the hair," Sakura said moving behind Tenten.

"NO!!" Tenten screamed. "The hair, I stop at," she said seriously.

"We have to," Sakura said. She reached for the buns, but Tenten grabbed her wrists. 

"I am wearing a dress, but I know places and have places that I am keeping weapons," she said looking at Sakura. Sakura gulped. Tenten released her wrists, then looked in the mirror again.

"I can't do this," she wailed.

"Yes you can," Ino said. 

"You are getting your wish," Hinata said. Her cousin hated her, but hopefully after this he wouldn't that much.

"I know," Tenten started.

"It won't be hard," Ino said.

"Yes it will, especially they I look like, like you Ino Pig," Ino caught on, and then laughed. 

"Look, if it goes that far, you will be on cloud nine," Ino said. Hinata caught what they where saying and then blushed.

"Ino, we do not want to know," Sakura said. Ino laughed then they turned back to Tenten.

"What time are you guys training tonight," Ino asked her. Tenten looked at the clock in the dressing room then swore loudly.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I was supposed to be at the grounds 20 minutes ago!" she yelled, running into the dressing room and quickly changing again into her normal clothes.

"Tenten, we need this to work," Sakura said while they where purchasing the kimono.

"Okay, I while try, but I am late," she said. She stuffed the dress into Sakura's arms, then started running towards where Neji and Lee where waiting. 

Tenten approached, and saw that Lee was actually running laps around Konoha. "Your late," Neji said to her as he was looking at her with his pale eyes.

"I know," she said darkly to him.

"I am disappointed," he said.

"I know, you have said it to me much," she said.

"Why where you late?" he asked.

"My business," she said.

"Tell me Tenten," he said with more force.

"No," was all she said.

"Fine then, we will train, and if I beat you, you have to follow my wishes, and train for a full 24 hours tomorrow," he said darkly.

_Is that all he finds me, a thing that can help him train?! _She thought, getting mad.

"If I win," she asked.

"Then I will not hold this against you," he said.

"How about if I win, we go on a date, and I get to pick what you wear?" she said moving towards him, trying to sway her hips. Never showing emotion, this was hard for her.

"Why waste time," he said, with nothing showing in his voice.

"Why are you so cold Neji," she questioned him. 

He didn't answer.

"Neji?" she said again. 

He didn't look at her.

"Let's train," she said. 

They began training. It started with just warming up, throwing weapons at targets on trees, but then soon she and Neji began fighting. She was throwing as many weapons as possible at him, but he always narrowly missed them. She soon though tired him out after an hour or so. She had a kunai scrape his arm, and left a gash open, that he was ignoring. She ducked out behind him, and hid in a tree, disguising her chakra as best as she could. 

Neji stood; turning around, look for her. He then sensed her, using his eyes, and jumped behind her lightly, she not noticing. He then slowly took out a kunai, she then noticing, before he held it against the back of her neck. She moved to quickly, and he accidentally made a deep gash in her neck, extending down to her back. She barely had time before she looked back at him, and gave him a look of pain, with hatred in her eyes….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Okay, Ima SnowDevil, a girl, and this is my first Fanfic. This chapter was really short, sorry. The next one though will be longer, I promise. R&R please. **


	3. Sasuke's Hurting Words

Chapter 3: Sasuke's Hurting Words

**Chapter 3: Sasuke's Hurting Words**

**Recap: Neji stood; turning around, look for her. He then sensed her, using his eyes, and jumped behind her lightly, she not noticing. He then slowly took out a kunai, she then noticing, before he held it against the back of her neck. She moved to quickly, and he accidentally made a deep gash in her neck, extending down to her back. She barely had time before she looked back at him, and gave him a look of pain, with hatred in her eyes….**

Sasuke stood in the doorway of his Sensei's house, waiting for him to come. Kakashi had asked him to come over, Sasuke unknown to as why.

The door opened, to reveal a silver haired Sensei, with a book in his hands that Sasuke didn't have to guess twice to think about what it was. "Hello, Sasuke Chan," he said.

"Hello Kakashi Sama," **(A/N: Please Pm me and tell me if the Sama is right!!) **Sasuke said to him, with no excitement in his voice. 

"Come in, I need to talk to you," Kakashi said, with his tone becoming more serious.

"Hn," was all he said. Sasuke walked into his house, and sat down on a tan colored couch, but then realized what might has happened on that couch, and quickly jumped up and leaned against the wall. His face was down, his black hair falling in front of his eyes, like a black curtain, hoping to keep the light out of his eyes.

"It is about your team Sasuke, our team," Kakashi started.

"What about them?" Sasuke asked.

"Let me finished," Kakashi said. "Well, you have been treating them more like things, to help you train and become stronger."

"They aren't like that. I am now powerful then them-"started Sasuke.

"Your teammates are trying, Sasuke. See, you aren't treating them like teammates."

"Why should I?" Sasuke challenged him.

"Because, they care about you, even though Naruto is annoying, they are your teammates, people that you have to adore, and get to know and treat them with as much respect as they deserve," Kakashi pointed out.

"Deserve respect?! They don't deserve it!"

"Yes they do!"

"Fine then, I'll try," Sasuke said, his temper rising.

"And why are you being a jerk to Sakura then?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because, she is an annoying fan girl," Sasuke said.

"No she isn't. She is a teammate, someone that has come to care about you," Kakashi said. Unknowing to Kakashi or Sasuke, Sakura had been at the door, listening, masking her chakra.

"The only reason I would fall for a girl would be to rebuild my clan," Sasuke said, his temper raising more.

"Don't you dare do that to some girl's heart and soul!" Kakashi threatened.

"Sakura wouldn't care at all, I wouldn't tell her," Sasuke said. Sakura then lost it. Her shielding Chakra was weakening.

"Don't put anything past me Sensei, see you at training tonight," Sasuke said. With that, he walked towards the door. Sakura completely lost it. _That is all he thinks me as, a weak little thing that he is going to mess with to just rebuild his clan,_ she though. Tears slid down her pale skin, and her chakra was no longer covered. Sasuke saw this, and look at her, when he stepped out of the door. He gave her a wicked smile, and walked away from her. She turned around, and ran, ran as fast as she could. She ran to the bridge, where the team usually meets for training. 

She went under the bridge, into the dark shadows. She went and sat, with her arms around her head. She couldn't cry, she realized, she was done, _he isn't worth it._

**With Tenten and Neji:**

Neji looked at what he had done to her. She fell off the branch, and landed on her side. He jumped down, to try to catch her, but was obviously too late. "LEE!!" he shouted, leaning over Tenten. Lee rushed over, from target practice with weapons. Lee saw that she was bleeding, badly, and rolled her on her stomach, to look at the cut. When Lee touched her back clothes to move them away form the gash, Neji stopped him before e touched her skin.

"Don't," he said with a serious voice.

"What are we then to do?" Lee asked.

"Get Sakura, and tell her to meet us up in my room at the compound," Neji said. Lee took off running, and looked for Sakura. Neji picked Tenten up bridal style, then realized he wouldn't be able to carry her with the wound bleeding. 

He set Tenten down on the ground, her back up. He wished that, for once, his cousin was here. He saw no one was around, so he took her shirt off, but he only saw her back of the bra, not the front. Her black bra was seeped with blood. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around her; he did it carefully so as to not touch her skin in the front. 

He picked her up again, and this time felt better that the wound would stay closed. He powered chakra to his feet, and started for the compound.

Lee looked around, everywhere, and couldn't find her. He then went to Naruto's house. He knocked on the door, and a blond haired Ninja came to the door. He was wearing his normal orange jumpsuit. The top those, was pulled down and the arms where tied together at his waist. He had a muscled chest. Lee didn't notice that, he was just so happy to see Naruto. **(A/N: I didn't intend to make it sound like Lee was Gay, at all. That is not what I am saying at all)**

"Yo, Lee," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I need help," Lee said desperately.

"What?"

"Tenten is hurt, and we need Sakura," Lee said, talking as fast as he could.

"Why not take her to the hospital?"

"Because, Tenten doesn't want that," Lee said.

"Okay, have you checked the bridge, she spends a lot of time there," Naruto suggested.

"Let's go," he said grabbing Naruto by the front of his shirt.

They ran to the bridge, but Lee lost hope when he didn't see her. He then felt her chakra beneath himself. He then quickly below the bridge, to see a sleeping Sakura.

"Sakura?" Lee asked, hoping it would wake her. Naruto went over to her and bent over her, he gently shook her awake.

"Huh?" she asked tiredly. Lee jumped.

"Thank god, we need your help," Lee said fast. He then stopped, seeing tear streaks on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, waking up more.

"Neji nailed Tenten with a kunai, and she passed out from the pain we think," Lee said.

"Why where you crying?" he asked.

"Never mind that," she said standing up.

"Where are she and Neji?" Naruto asked Lee.

"At the compound," Lee said. They all looked ahead to where the compound was, and they started running.

Neji took Tenten up to his room, and set her on his bed. Hinata had walked past them, and she had made to follow them, seeing Tenten, but Neji stopped her by glaring at her. 

Neji took some leaves out of a jar on a shelf, and ground them up for tea to put on the gash. He realized he had no experience in medical, so he called Hinata to help. They didn't talk, then when Hinata was about to put it on Tenten's skin, Neji spoke up.

"No, let me do it," Neji said. Hinata nodded, and gave the plate of a yellow smear that didn't smell pleasant, but not unpleasant. _It will ruin her smell, _he thought. He then wondered why he cared about her scent. He put a thin layer of the stuff on her cut. He saw her muscles tense, even though she was passed out. 

"A little thicker," Hinata said. Neji smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said. She knew that he meant about telling him to put a thicker layer on. The stood in silence for about a minute, then they heard running in the halls. He went to the door and opened it, seeing a flash of orange, green spandex, and pink flying down the hall. They ran into his room, and Sakura saw Tenten. 

Sakura saw Tenten, and then touched her head, as if seeing if it was cold. She then saw the gash on her back. "Oh my God," she said, fingering it. She then turned to Neji.

"How did this happen?" she asked, she then put her fingertips on Tenten's shoulders.

"We where fighting," Neji started.

"And you stabbed her?!" Sakura said, her temper rising.

"I was just gonna hold it up to her neck, and say I won," Neji said darkly and coldly. "But she didn't sense me, and she turned around fast, which made the knife-"

"Cut into her skin and nearly kill her and paralyze her?!" Sakura questioned. Her temper was showing more.

"Look, she turned around, and she wasn't smart enough to say something!" Neji yelled.

"You shouldn't of held a kunai that close to a vein that could be fatal, this might be fatal!" she yelled. Neji looked at her, then looked at Tenten.

"Please, just make her better," he pleaded.

"Oh, I will, but not for you. I am going to because she is my friend, and so I have another person to help me yell at you," Sakura said.

"She gonna be okay," Naruto said, going over to Sakura. He looked over her shoulder, and inhaled her strawberry scent.

"Fuck off," Sakura said. She pushed his face away. She then turned to Hinata, Neji, and Lee. "Lee, go find Ino, Neji, and Naruto, leave, Hinata, please stay so I do not murder your cousin," Sakura said. The all did as they where told.

Hinata closed the door after Naruto left. She then turned to Sakura. "Sakura, what's wrong, apart from Tenten and Neji?"

"Sasuke Kun," Sakura said after a few minutes of cleaning the wound.

"What did he do?" Hinata asked.

"He said, said that he would screw me, to rebuild his clan," Sakura said, tears sliding down her face.

"Did he really say that?"

"Yes, basically, that is putting it nicely," Sakura said. Hinata gave her a small hug. Naruto then came up a moment later, with Ino.

"Lee went and is going to ask Kakashi what's wring," Naruto explained. Hinata answered fore Sakura, for she knew Sakura didn't want to talk.

"Thanks Naruto Kun," she said, surprised that she didn't stumble over her words.

"Bye Sakura," Naruto said, not saying anything to Hinata, only having eyes for Sakura. Ino went over and asked Hinata why Sakura was acting this way. Hinata explained to her the situation. Then Ino looked at Tenten.

"How is she?" Ino asked.

"Terrible, but she'll make it," Sakura replied.

"How far was she from death?" Ino asked.

"Close, see this vein?" Sakura said showing a vein that could be seen, for the wound was not bleeding anymore, and it was clear to see everything, for it was a deep gash.

"Yes," Ino and Hinata both said.

"Well, skim that, she would be paralyzed, cut straight through it or break it, she would have been dead," Sakura said.

"How long will it take to clean it and heal it?" Ino asked.

"A few hours, so I will need you guys here to watch her when I take breaks," Sakura said.

"When will you start?" Hinata asked.

"After I show this to Neji," Sakura said. That was a cue for Ino to go get Neji. She left and returned moments later with him.

"He had been down the hall," Ino said.

"Ino, Hinata, leave. I need to talk to Neji," Sakura said. The both left. "Neji, come here," Sakura said, motioning a spot by Tenten. He followed her demand. "This vein, could have killed her," Sakura said, pointing to it.

"But I didn't," he pointed out.

"But close. This vein here," she said pointing to a cut vein by the big one. "Is what caused it to bleed a lot. It will take a while to heal, but she could be training again in less than a month or so," Sakura said.

"But you're a medic, and you heal them so they can get back to fighting," Neji said.

"Yes, but it will be frail, and we don't want it to snap, again. So she will take it easy, but I won't hold her back if she wants to harm you," Sakura said darkly. She then pointed towards the door, and he left. Hinata and Ino came back in.

"How long will she be out?" Ino asked.

"A few hours, I made chakra go through to let her sleep," Sakura explained. "Please sit now, I will heal it, and will soon get tired, so then you will have to watch her." And with that, Sakura began pumping chakra through the wound, and began healing it.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for doing this to Tenten, blame Neji, blame Neji!! cowers in a corner lol .Okay, well, this was chapter 3, I thought it was okay. Just letting everyone know, If you review, I personally reply to it. PLEASE R & R. LOVE YOU ALL!!**


	4. Sasuke's Dream

I do not own Naruto-if I did-I would be able to speak Japanese

I do not own Naruto-if I did-I would be able to speak Japanese. But I fail at that talent.

**Chapter 4: Sasuke's Dream**

Sakura sat down, tired from the last 10 hours of work. She had finally been able to close the wound on Tenten's back, and heal the veins and tissue surrounding it. Hinata and Ino where dressing Tenten in a white, nightgown kimono. They laid her on her back on Neji's bed. 

Neji had been sleeping in a chair down the hall, and waited for one of the girl's to walk out, or hopefully, Tenten walk out.

Sakura was tired, and weak, so Hinata and Ino thought best for all of them to go to Hinata's room, for she had extra beds in there for when they needed a place to crash if they lost their house key.

They came out, Ino and Hinata carrying Tenten. Neji stopped them.

"Let me carry her," he said.

"Fine," Sakura said darkly. The group then made their way down to the other wing of the compound, and Hinata came to her room. She opened it and they all went in. Sakura motioned for Neji to put Tenten on Hinata's bed. 

"Leave," Sakura said to him. He left, but not without taking a look at Tenten. Sakura then collapsed on a bed.

"Ima kill Neji," Sakura said.

"Please," Ino said, laughing.

"What did Sasuke say to you?" Hinata asked.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it," Sakura said.

"Okay," Ino said.

"In the morning," Sakura promised.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Sasuke's House:**

Sasuke had heard about Tenten, and thought best about not going and seeing the commotion. He knew about it because Lee came and told him, also mentioning that if he had told Sakura one more thing he would cut his balls off….

Sasuke had realized that Sakura heard what he had said, and was thinking about regretting it. He soon just decided to fall asleep, making all his problems disappear.

**His dream: **

_Sasuke was in a clearing, his arm and his shoulder bleeding. In front of him was Itachi, the only other Uchiha alive today. He took a step forward towards him, but Itachi spoke._

"_No, little brother, you can't beat me," he said, smirking._

"_I might not tonight, but I will," Sasuke said darkly and diminishingly._

"_Not unless I finish you tonight," Itachi took a step forward, a kunai in hand. _

"_You can cut me up like fish, but I will always have someone to help me heal," Sasuke through at him._

"_Who, your little Cherry Blossom," Itachi mimicked._

"_Her name is Sakura," he said, feeling blood in his mouth._

"_Yes, it is. But remember, little brother, she is no longer yours."_

"_Huh?" Sasuke questioned, looking up into those sharigan eyes. Out of no where, Sakura appeared out of the trees. It looked like she was heading for him, Sasuke. She turned towards Sasuke, and then took a step toward him; she then laughed then started walking towards Itachi. Itachi laughed._

"_My Sakura," Itachi said hugging her with one arm._

"_Yours?!" Sasuke spat._

"_Yes, mine. I love her, and you made it clear to her that you didn't," Itachi pointed out. Sakura buried her head into Itachi's shoulder._

"_She would never side with you," Sasuke spat out._

_Itachi laughed, smiled, then pulled Sakura into a passionate kiss. Sasuke's face fell, badly. That was supposed to be him, there._

"_You wouldn't let anyone love you, or you wouldn't love anyone, little brother. Your hate for me was great, that you felt that the hate would weaken if you loved someone."_

"_It's true."_

"_No little Brother, what is true is that it made you weaker, thinking about the choices you made that lead to this," Itachi said._

"_You're lying."_

"_Or am I?" Itachi said. He laughed a harsh laugh. He then looked into Sakura's deep eyes, and then released her. He took a step towards Sasuke, and bent down into his ear. "See little brother, your weaker than you thought!" he then took the kunai and killed Sasuke, aiming at his heart, for it was already ripped into pieces, and cutting it more wouldn't hurt it._

**End of Dream**

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat, and saw before him, a dark figure…

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. Really sorry. Don't kill me. The next chapter I swer will be longer, promise**


	5. His BIG mistake

I do not own Naruto, if I did, Neji would not be a cold hearted ice cube

I do not own Naruto, if I did, Neji would not be a cold hearted bastard.

For thoughts:

_Italics_Sasuke, or other person whose thoughts we are interrupting

**Bold**the person's inner self.

**Chapter 5: His BIG Mistake**

Sasuke didn't move. He sensed the chakra, and tried to see who it was, but he was unsuccessful. He didn't move, nor did he breath. He was like a statue. His eyes became adjusted to the dark, and he could make out faint, emerald eyes, and then, he noticed, pale skin was seaming to glow like a nightlight.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He said irritated.

_**Sasuke's 5 seconds thoughts:**_

**She is going to far this time**

_What, thinking she will fuck you any moment?_

**No, and who the Hell are you?!**

_You Inner self, Teme._

**Go Away.**

_No, Sakura is in your bedroom, and you love it._

**No, this annoying Fan girl has gone too far. Breaking into my room to talk to me, pathetic.**

_You like it._

**No.**

_Yes._

**Do you know what, bye.**

_**End thoughts.**_

"I have news for you," Sakura said darkly.

"You heard it today, so go away," Sasuke said sternly. Sakura didn't budge.

"This will take a second of your precious and hateful time," Sakura said, coldly.

"Then get on with it," Sasuke said, hurriedly.

"I heard what you said, and I respect that," she laughed, then looked away. "I want to say I get it, and will no longer be a fan girl," she said, taking a step towards his dresser, which had the picture of team seven from when they where 12 years old. She fingered the edges of her face in the framed picture. "I will be no longer a nuisance," she said, turning to him. "That picture shows a girl, a girl that couldn't control her emotions." Sakura turned to the window, and said one last thing to him before she left. This time she had tears in her eyes. "You where just a phase," and then she climbed out.

Sasuke stood, stunned on the spot. He moved to go after her, but he realized that he wouldn't be able to catch up to her, and he didn't know what he would say to her. He then got up, and didn't shut the window, but grabbed the picture off his dresser. He would see the how the following days would follow, and then he would see what would happen from there. Only one thought was running through his mind, and that was now that he would be able to easily break off from this place, he could leave, to seek revenge on Itachi. His dream shot through his head, but one thought occurred to him before he fell back asleep, she wasn't that stupid, but he didn't know her anymore, she was a mystery, and a great threat to him.

Sakura walked back to the compound. She knew she spoke the truth, and the tears in her eyes cleared. It was better, for she knew that Sasuke could never love a girl like her, heck, he probably had to much hate in him that love would only be a nuisance and a dusk speck to him. _Like I was_, she thought.

She came upon the compound, and as she was entering it, she saw the Neji was coming out. She did not make a move to yell at him, but merely told him one thing. "When Tenten wakes up, she will not talk to any of us first, she'll only talk to you," she said in a dark voice she didn't know she had. Neji was taken aback, but he nodded, then walked back into the compound. She went and found Hinata's room, and sat back down on her bed.

Sakura heard a soft, coughing noise, and realized it was Tenten, for her small form under the sheets was shaking with her coughing. She ran to her bed, slapping Ino in the face to wake her up.

"What the hell was that for?!" she screamed.

"Tenten is awake," Sakura hissed at her. Ino nodded, understanding, and woke Hinata up. Tenten had a look of small pain across her face.

"Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Tenten responded.

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked, walking over to the edge of the bed. With the little energy Tenten had, she made her way to sit up in the bed.

"Like shit," she said. It was true, her head rang, her side was sore, and her back, damn her back…..

"Look, you'll be sore for a while," Sakura explained.

"Guessed that," Tenten said. "Where is Neji?" she asked, remembering who was the cause of the pain she was in right now.

"Outside this door probably," Hinata said. She activated her byakugan, and sure enough, she saw Neji outside. "Yep," she said, sounding kinda bored. She then noticed someone else, someone that she was pretty fond of. She whimpered, at the thought of having to go out there.

"Go get Neji, Hinata," Tenten asked. Hinata nodded, and went to the door. She opened it slowly, and saw Neji.

"She awake," she told him quietly. Neji alerted, and nodded. He walked past Hinata, and walked into the room.

Hinata walked towards a sleeping Naruto, and tapped his shoulder, to wake him up. She pulled her hand back after he started waking. Her hand, she noticed, smelled of sweat, but she loved it, for she knew he always smelled like that, and she liked it. "Wah?" he said sleepily.

"Te-n-te-n i-s a-wa-ke," she stuttered. He smiled, then walked into the room.

"Sakura-Chan, you okay?" he asked, knowing she was tired. Hinata, depressed, noticing that he was only paying attention to Sakura, walked in sulky.

"Back off Naruto, I'm to tired," she said. She fell into a chair, well, so she thought. Naruto ran quickly behind her, and as she was falling to land in the chair, she landed in Naruto's outstretched arms. She was tired, and was falling asleep as she fell, so she fell asleep in his arms, thinking it was the chair. Hinata, thinking that Sakura fell asleep because she knew that she was in Naruto's arms. That made her break down. Well, not literally. She mumbled something about leaving, and ran out. She ran downstairs, and ran straight into Kiba. He noticed that she was going to cry, something she didn't normally do.

"Hinata?" he asked. He grabbed her shoulders, and made her sit in chair that was sitting in the hallway randomly.

"Yeeah?" she said, trying to stifle her cries.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, moving her hair out of her eyes, so that way she could see him more clearly.

"Nothing," she said, with more tears finding an escape route out her eyes.

"Please tell me Hinata-Chan," he said, knowing that she was upset about something. He also knew that she liked being called 'Hinata-Chan', for when Naruto called her that, on those occasions that he noticed her, that she liked it, and felt all warm and happy.

She looked at him, then looked down, letting hair fall from behind her ears in front of her face, like a midnight sky. "Nar-ru-tto," she managed to stutter out. "And-and Sakura," Hinata also managed to say. She then turned to the wall behind her, and put her arm up, then put her head up against the cool, white wall.

"What did they do?" he asked, leaning down, so that he was eye-to-eye with her. He then noticed she was in no mood to talk. He comfortably put his arms around her, and she buried her head into his shoulder.

She soon wasn't crying anymore, and he knew that she was asleep. He took her up in his arms, and took her down to a deserted bedroom that he used when he was to sleepy from a mission, that he couldn't carry himself home.

He laid her deep-sleeping body on top of the white sheets, and pulled a cream colored blanket on top of her. He then saw that it had only been a few minutes since he had realized that Hinata was sad and crying. He decided to go to Hinata's room, to see what the cause of Hinata breaking down was.

**Back in the room, while Hinata had been with Kiba:**

Naruto had felt like he had been in wonder land, I mean, he had the girl of his dreams in his hands. He then sat back in the chair behind him, and laid Sakura across his lap. He had her head lay on his shoulder.

"Let go of her!" Ino screamed at him. Naruto then had, less than a second later; he had a bright red mark on the left side of his face. Ino had slapped him hard, and he nearly dropped Sakura. Ino grabbed Sakura and put her on the spare bed. She then rounded on Naruto, as he sneakily tried to get out of the room.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" she asked him.

"Um…no where," he said, his voice betraying him, and showing he was scared.

"That's what I thought," Ino said. She went up in front of him and pushed him down into a chair. "Neji?" she asked. Neji got what she meant, and tied chakra strings around his arms and legs to the chair. He then securely tied the chair to the wall with Chakra strings. Tenten the realized, that hey, Neji was there.

"Neji," she said in a dark voice. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he replied, with just as much as emotion as Tenten. Everyone, even Naruto realized that it would be good time to leave. Ino cut the strings that where keeping him to the floor, and pushed the chair out with him on it. She pushed the chair out, into a nearby room, and came back for Sakura.

"Sorry," she said. Ino then left, shutting the door. Tenten then turned to Neji.

"Ten-" he started.

"Just shut up," she said. Her head had been down, but then it came up. There was only thing in her eyes, and that was hurt. She couldn't believe that this man, boy, she mentally corrected, dared to injure the Weapons Mistress of Konoha, and when her back was turned.

"You're pathetic," Tenten whispered. Neji sat down in a chair, and looked away, kinda in a shy and disgusted way. But not disgusted at Tenten, but at himself.

"I know," he said quietly.

"My back was turned," Tenten said.

"You shouldn't have left your defense down," he pointed out. He lifted his head back up, having more pride in himself.

"Yeah, I know, but attacking an enemy, or a teammate, behind their back, and not face to face, shows weakness," she said, anger showing much in her voice. Neji didn't know what to say, he stood there, paralyzed.

"You're weak then, if you can't detect an enemy that you are so tuned to," Neji said softly.

"That is not weak. Weakness is attacking an opponent from behind, and not allowing them a defense," she said, looking down.

"Then what if you need to attack them from behind," he said. His cold glare stared at her hard. It didn't affect her, and she smiled.

"Then that means you are not afraid, of anything. I know you weren't afraid. But I knew you where fighting, so even though you came behind me; it shows that you are weak. I could have taken you down, anytime." Neji was confused, beyond confused.

"Tenten-"he started, but was cut off. Kiba walked in the room, and then noticed the two.

"Sorry," he whispered, and started shutting the door.

"Wait!" Tenten called. Kiba looked back.

"Yeah?" he asked questionably.

"Can you tell Ino to bring Sakura in here, once she wakes up?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, sure. I need to ask Sakura and Ino something any way. Hope you feel better Tenten," he said. He then shut the door to give them some privacy.

"Tenten," he started again. He didn't know what to say. He wanted more than anything that she would forgive him. He would do anything, anything to be forgiven. In history, ALL of history, Neji the Hyuga was too stunned to speak, and didn't know what to say…

**With Ino and Sakura:**

Ino grabbed each of the arm rests on either side of the chair that Naruto was sitting in. She brought her face up about an inch from his face. He gulped loudly. He knew that she could be a very evil, evil-. His thoughts where interrupted by her voice.

"Scared Uzumaki?" she asked, with an evil laugh following. He gulped. "What, little kitty afraid to talk?" she said putting on a mimicking puppy dog pout.

"No," he whispered out.

Ino laughed, again. "'No' to what? Being a little kitty, or being afraid.

"Both," he choked out again. She laughed.

"Well, you should be," she said backing away. He gulped again, but an anime style that looked really funny and Ino laughed, yet again. (**A/N: Sweat drop anime style**)

"What are you gonna do?" he said, not putting anything past Ino Yamanaka. Ino thought to herself, then laughed crazily. This time, Naruto sweat dropped anime style.

"Should I dismember you?" she thought, bringing herself close to him again. He gulped, and nearly fainted at the pain that would be inflicted.

"Please god, no," he whispered to her. Ino laughed.

"I think I am voting on a vote between the classic, locking you away for a few days, tying you down, and putting a bowl of ramen in front of you that you can't reach for a few days. Or, tying you up by your ankles at the top of the compound," Ino said. She was debating much.

_Ankles Idea_.

**What, who are you.**

_I'm your inner self, idiot._

**Great. Anyway, why the ankles idea?**

_Because, Sasuke would find it funny, and then you could say you tied him up there._

**Good idea.**

_I hear someone outside, have fun._

**I will, Oh I will.**

_Please use protection._

_**Perv.**_

_What, you said it._

**And you thought it.**

_Good point._

**Do you know what?**

_What?_

**Leave.**

_Why?_

**Because.**

_Meany._

**Perv.**

End of thoughts.

Ino looked at Naruto's sweat covered face, and she smiled. She was about to say that the ankles idea would work, but then heard Sakura stir from the spot on the couch. Ino had chosen a big, empty room. There was a soft couch for Sakura to lie on, and a wall that Ino had securely tied Naruto's chair to with. She looked at Naruto, then turned to Sakura.

"Awake?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, why does my back hurt, it is like someone caught me that has arms that have a thick layer of fat over the muscle," Sakura said, rubbing her back. Ino laughed.

"Hey!" Naruto called.

"What did the Dope do now?" Sakura asked. She then realized why she spelled a little like ramen. "You didn't," Sakura said, threatening. She took a step at Naruto, then turned towards Ino.

"He did," Ino said.

"I did," Naruto said. "And it is not a layer of fat, but just flabby muscle."

"Yeah, who's the medic here?" Sakura said. "Any ideas?" she asked Ino.

"Ankle tying to the top of the compound," Ino said.

"Dismembering?" Sakura suggested.

"Thought about it, but would rather not think about it," Ino said, Sakura getting the point.

"I know someone that would do it, but where is she?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata loves him to much," Ino said. "I do wonder where she went…" Ino said, and then realized why she ran out when Naruto caught Sakura. Ino looked at Sakura, and Sakura thought for a second, then it hit her too, I mean, she has to think for a few seconds. A hard boned idiot caught her.

Sakura walked over in front of Naruto, bent down so her face was less than an inch away from his. Naruto, being his crazy self, thought she was gonna kiss him. He was ready for it. He then heard her kiss something. He then heard a loud smack across his face. She had kissed the palm of her hand, then slapped him so hard, that a big pink mark was on his face. In the middle of it, was her pink lip gloss, a mark there that looked like it was imbedded in his skin.

"Nice," Ino said, laughing so hard that she fell back on the couch. They both heard loud footsteps, and soon the door opened to reveal Kiba. He saw the mark on Naruto's face, and looked at Sakura. He took it wrong though. What, is he allergic to girls or something? He thought to himself. He sighed, and then put his head in his hands.

"Sakura, can I talk to you?" he asked. She nodded, and followed him out into the hallway. Once in the hallway, Kiba took a breath, and looked at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um…this is gonna sound crazy, Sakura, but is Naruto allergic to you?" Kiba asked.

"Huh?" She said, with the most confused look on her face.

"Well, you are dating him apparently, and you kissed him, and his face is swelling," he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sakura screamed.

"You dating the Uzumaki," He said.

"What?" she said again.

"You are dating him. Hinata saw you fall into his arms," he said.

"Oh my god," she said. "One minute," she said. She turned the doorknob and went back into the room. Kiba peered over the edge of the doorway. Sakura went over to the tied up Uzumaki and slapped him again, on the other side of his face. She then smiled, not listening to his cries, and walked back out the door.

"Solve anything?" she asked Kiba, once she closed the door.

"Yeah, a lot actually," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hinata thought I was dating him then, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and she is pretty upset. She is sleeping now, but still gonna be pretty upset. Yeah, why do you keep slapping him, punching would work too?" he suggested. She laughed.

"I don't want to permantly damage him more than needed," she said. He laughed. "I don't think though Naruto deserves a girl like her," Sakura said.

"Yeah I know. It sounds like though that she loves him," Kiba said.

"But he can't return that," Sakura said, sadness showing.

"Yeah."

"Look sorry about the confusion. Please tell Hinata for me that I am sorry," Sakura said.

"I will, I should head back so I can tell her when she wakes up."

"Yeah, I would come, but I have to hang someone by their ankles," Sakura started.

"I don't wanna know do I?" Kiba said, laughter showing in his voice.

"No," Sakura said laughing.

"Oh, Tenten says she wants to see you, she just got down talking to Neji," Kiba remembered.

"Okay, great, thanks. Bye Kiba," she said as he started to walk off. Sakura walked back into the room. Ino was still laughing. She then noticed that Sakura had entered again.

"What, flirting with Kiba?" Ino said.

"Hell no," Sakura said.

"Whatever you say. Did he say where Hinata is?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, she thought that I was dating Naruto when I fell into his arms, so she got a little sad and ran into Kiba," Sakura said.

"Great, butthead," she said to Naruto.

"Wait, what did I do? And why does Hinata care?" Naruto cried. The redness and the lip gloss mark were fading, much to Sakura's disappointment.

"HINATA LIKES YOU, YOU DOPE!!" Sakura yelled. Her anger him not knowing and not realizing that Hinata loves him.

"Huh?" he said. Sakura went and smacked him again.

"HINATA HAS BEEN CRUSHING ON YOU FOR FOREVER, YOU DICK WEED," Sakura said.

"Sakura," Ino said, trying to calm her. Sakura glared at her, and, for once in history, oh my god people; write this down for it will never happen again, Ino shut up.

"I AM TIRED OF WATCHING YOU SIT AND REJECT HER!!" Sakura said. She calmed down a bit for a second, but the anger was still in her voice. "You sit, and let her rot there, like you don't' give a second thought about her! Sasuke ditched me, and I will not let you do that to her, so give her some attention, or find a way to tell her that you need to be just friends! She will understand!" Sakura blew off.

"I never knew…." Naruto said.

"You never knew, because your crush on me took over, please, just stop thinking about me for five seconds, and see what happens!" Sakura said. She went and sat on the couch.

Naruto closed his eyes, and then many shots ran through his head. Ones of him and Hinata fighting on missions, and remembering her from the Chunin exams years previous. Her movements where brisk, but hard and quick. He opened his eyes, and sighed.

"Hope you like the roof, because you will be thinking a lot up there," Sakura said. "Ino, would you like the honors?" Sakura said, smiling.

"Of course," Ino said. She went and grabbed Naruto's feet, but he was still bundled in chakra. She started pulling him then out the door. Sakura followed them out the door. Ino and Naruto turned a corner, but Sakura heard Ino's voice.

"And many staircases, Dope," Ino said. She heard Naruto groan loudly. Sakura smiled then walked towards Hinata's room, to check in on Tenten. Even though what she had been through that day, she felt happy. She came close to Hinata's/Tenten's room, and heard a rustle of clothes or blankets, she opened the door, and saw something she didn't want to see……..


	6. Thought's Unveiled

Quick A/N: Okay, the last chapter I left you with a cliffhanger

Quick A/N: Okay, the last chapter I left you with a cliffhanger. It will pick up in this chapter, promise. Well, I haven't had much time to update since Chapter 5 because I caught the damned flu. I have been sick and weak, and I am still not completely over it. I love to write and love that many of you out there are encouraging me, thank you. I love to write, and will continue. Sorry it has taken so long to update. Remember, **Bold **the person, _Italics,_ is the person's inner self.

I do not own Naruto, but I have my dreams….

**Chapter 6: Thought's Unveiled**

Kiba walked slowly back to his room. He thought about what to tell Hinata, and thought best to only say what he had too.

**But, she is my teammate, I tell her everything.**

_You don't have to._

**Yes I do, she is my teammate, and who are you?**

_I'm your inner self._

**Great, when I thought I was sane, I was wrong.**

_You have never been Sane._

**Thanks.**

_Hey, you like Hinata, so why don't you catch her on the rebound?_

**What, like act like a shoulder for her, than she will realize that she likes me?**

_Yeah, girls like her always need a shoulder, and a person, to cry, and lay, on._

**Perv.**

_Thanks, I take that as a compliment._

**I didn't think I had a bad mind.**

_You don't, but you inner self does._

**That doesn't make sense, if my inner self is me.**

_Whatever believe what you believe, and I think what I think._

**Bye, you are confusing me.**

_Thanks, meany._

**Whatever…..**

Kiba walked straight past his room, then walked back towards it. He took a deep breath and entered. He saw Hinata was waking up, but her eyes weren't open yet.

He walked to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. He took some of the loose hairs that had fallen into Hinata's face and pushed them back behind her ears. His cold fingers touched her skin for a few seconds, and her eyes bolted open.

"You have cold fingers," Hinata said, tiredness being hinted in her voce.

"Thanks," he said, with a small chuckle.

"You're welcome," she said, sitting up more. "How long had I been out?"

"Not long, I went and found Sakura and Naruto," he started.

"Oh," Hinata said, looking down. Kiba used two fingers and put them under her chin. He then gently tipped her chin up.

"They aren't dating, Hinata," he said smoothly.

"Then why…?"

"Naruto caught Sakura, because of that major crush he had on her," he said quietly.

"Had?" she questioned.

"Yeah, we mentioned you name, and then he froze. Sakura made it clear to him that she would never like him," he pointed out.

"So, what is he thinking?" she asked, coloring rising in her cheeks.

"Nothing, we don't know. Ino is, doing something to him. But Hinata," he said slowly and quietly.

"What?" she inquired.

"He isn't good enough for you. No, not, like, in status, as in, he is a jerk, he has been paying a lot of attention to Sakura, and if you where to date him, you wouldn't really know him."

"I guess," she said, hurt in her eyes.

"I want you to be with someone that really likes you, for you. Naruto could come to like you, love you like you love him, but he is knew," he chuckled. "Having his brains scrambled.

"I don't want to know, do I?" she asked, laughing.

"No, you will see next time you go outside," he said laughing.

Hinata laughed again. Kiba looked at her, and thought that her cares about Naruto where true, but that she wanted to hide it, to lie about being fine. He then looked at her again, seriousness growing in his eyes. Hinata caught this, and stopped laughing.

"Hinata, give Naruto time, then he will realize he loves you," Kiba said, saying his hopes more than what he thought was actual reality.

"I hope so," Hinata said. She then felt muscular arms around her. Kiba had hugged her, and he realized she had been really cold. She put her head on his shoulder. Kiba sat there, hoping that Ino was giving Naruto what he deserved, so as that he would not hurt this precious girl that is in his arms at the moment.

**To continue with the cliffhanger:**

Sakura put her head against the wall, thinking that romance between her friends would make everything just a hell of a lot better.

She cautiously took step forward, and leaned her head by the door, listening, so that if she went in there, she wouldn't be messing up a total moment between the two.

She listened closely, and then heard the total opposite.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU!" screamed Tenten's voice. Sakura smiled. She walked in, and saw that Tenten had thrown Neji across the bed, and started hitting any part of him that she could reach. They where on a big pile of blankets, reasoning why she heard the rustle of blankets.

"This doesn't look like what it is," Neji said, for his hands where on Tenten's head, in her hair, trying to pull her away from him.

"Ah-Uh, sure it isn't," Sakura said. "Tenten, off, you just got over a huge, near fatal injury." She glared at Neji.

"NO!" Tenten shouted. She had been reduced to putting her hands on Neji's chest, trying to scratch it up. Dang, she is trying to hurt him anyway right now. (A/N: hehe)

Sakura sighed, went over to Tenten and Neji, and pulled Tenten off Neji. She struggled, of course. Sakura sighed, again, and pulled Tenten onto the bed. She then put lines of chakra over her to strap her down. She then turned to Neji, anger showing in her eyes.

"What did you do?!" she shouted.

"I didn't do anything," he said, his normal, cold voice returning.

"The hell you didn't!" Tenten yelled. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Please, just tell me why you two where fighting, and not on the training ground," Sakura said.

"She overreacted," Neji started.

"But I wouldn't have overreacted if you hadn't said anything!" Tenten screamed.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked Neji.

"Nothing," Neji said.

"Right," Sakura said. She turned from him to Tenten. "What did he say?"

"He is a cold hearted bastard! Worse than what I thought he was!" Tenten yelled.

"Hn," Neji said.

"He is staying here, but not saying anything!" Tenten yelled. "I told him to say what he was thinking, but he wouldn't, all he said was…"

"Hn," Neji said.

"Yes, 'Hn' was all he said," Tenten yelled.

"Maybe he was thinking thoughts," Sakura said, already getting bored of this useless fight.

"Hn, like I think that useless shit," Neji said. He does have a point, he never does think about that stuff, or so what has been said.

"But he wasn't helping me, he was staring at me, and it looked like he was using his byakugan," Tenten complained. Sakura raised her eyebrows at Neji. Tenten knew when he was using his byakugan, so Sakura was wondering why.

"I wasn't suing my byakugan," Neji said flatly.

"Sure," Tenten said. Not knowing to her, Neji, or Sakura, the pain in her was just causing it to look like Neji was using it.

Sakura sighed, and turned to Neji. "Neji, where you?" she asked. Neji glared at her. She knew that was a 'no'.

"I won't believe him," Tenten stated.

"Neji, just tell us what you where thinking so that way we can get out of here and let Hinata come back in," Sakura said, exhausted.

"Hn," was all Neji said.

"Like he'll tell us, the bastard. He was thinking about naked guys, and ashamed about being gay, so he won't tell us," Tenten said.

"Good theory," Sakura said.

"Hn, that is not it, bitches," Neji said. Tenten and Sakura where stunned, Neji had never sworn at Tenten. "Not even close," Neji said.

"Then what where you thinking?!" Tenten said, loosing all restraint in not yelling.

Neji was getting mad. He wasn't showing it, but he was yelling in his head that they should just shut the fuck up and forget about it. Instead, he got a little mad, and blurted out what he had been thinking.

"I was thinking about that you are a GIRL, and talk a lot, and complain A LOT when injured, because they are mad it was THEIR fault!" he yelled. A yelling Neji is scary, very scary. Tenten stared at him; Sakura looked at him in awe, wondering how he could say something like that.

"You sick bastard!" Tenten screamed. She broke the chakra ropes, and tackled Neji. Tenten sat up, and punched him in the face. A bright pink spot started showing immediately.

"Tenten, NO!" Sakura yelled, trying to get in, with out hurting herself.

Tenten didn't even seem to hear Sakura. She stood up, and pulled three shurken out of her pocket, and threw them at Neji. Neji had finally stood up, and narrowly dodged the shurken. He took out a kunai and threw it at Tenten. She easily dodged it. Tenten moved to the right of Neji, and aimed some quick, powerful blows at his side. He didn't see this, and he flew a few feet, from the anger in Tenten's blows.

Neji quickly got up, but with a pain in his side. He took a step, and then fell to his knees, the pain in his side and just hurt even more. He was poor in medical jutsu and tried to very quickly heal his side. He knew he then broke his rib. He did as best he could in three seconds, then stood up and did an Eight Tri Grams, which Tenten couldn't deflect. She threw another kunai, and this time, it made a deep cut in Neji's left shoulder. Neji's shoulder had a searing pain, but he still was managing to use Gentle fists style on Tenten. Tenten was somehow, probably being the strong Konoha Ninja she is, held up, and was fighting back.

"Oh shit," Sakura muttered. She stepped outside, hoping to find Rock Lee or Neji and Tenten's Sensei, Might Guy. She clearly heard Naruto's shouts and cries, even through the very thick walls, that somehow the Hyuga's Byakugan could penetrate. She walked quickly, and saw Lee, for he had some to see if Neji wanted to train.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan," he said, with his signature smile.

"Enough with that, I turned you down the first damn time you asked me to go out," Sakura said darkly and coldly.

"What's wrong, youthful Sakura?" Lee asked.

"Look, Tenten and Neji are in a stupid little fight, you need to break it up, I am drained in power and chakra," Sakura explained.

"Or course!" Lee exclaimed. He raced to Hinata's room (aka Tenten's at the moment). Sakura slowly snailed behind. Mutter to herself, **That boy has issues.**

_Yep, sure. Or he is going through puberty._

**Ummm, guys hit that train years ago.**

_I know, but Lee, anything is possible._

**That sounded wrong.**

_I know._

**And you don't think thoughts like that unless with Sasuke.**

_I never did._

**Yes.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_Whatever. _

**I won!**

_Yay for you._

**I still think thought that it isn't puberty.**

_Look, this boy, look at him._

**I am not!**

_Not like that._

**You want to.**

_Look who's talking now about the dirty minds!_

**Whatever. Ok. I am not saying you are right, but whatever.**

_But honestly, I have a motto._

**What?**

_Any boy under 20 that is going through problems, blame puberty._

**Good motto.**

_I AM RIGHT!!_

**Once.**

_I am still celebrating._

**Whatever.**

She then realized that having this conversation, lead her to the door of Hinata's/Tenten's room. She opened the door, to see that Neji and Tenten where, once again, holding each other by the collar of their shirts, with Lee trying to separate them. Having no success, he started to put his hand son each of their face's and try then to pry them apart. They both bit the palm of his hands'.

Tenten then raised her knee up to Neji's stomach, and, adding extras chakra, nailed him in the stomach. Neji, letting go of her shirt, flew back, and hit his head against the desk in Hinata's room. He was nearly unconscious, and could barely see through the slits of his drooping eye lids.

Tenten then walked towards him, swaying her hips, thinking that at his eye level is only at her hips, for that he can't move his head. She thought that she could at least send him off with a good bye.

She goes to him, then bends over, bringing her eye level to Neji. She then slid her hand over his shoulder and was gonna knock him out. "I win," she said to him. She was about to squeeze her fingers, and knock him out, put he passed out. She then looked over questioningly at Sakura.

"What, the pain too much for him?" Tenten said, looking back at him. She stood up, and went and stood by Sakura, admiring her work.

"No, you didn't inflict enough pain to make him pass out from pain," Sakura said, walking over to him. She then put her hand over Neji's shoulder, and healed it.

"Why did you do that?!" Tenten yelled.

"Do you want him to bleed to death, don't answer that," Sakura replied.

"Tenten, shouldn't you be resting?" Lee suggested, seeing that Sakura was tired.

"Maybe," Tenten said.

"Go to bed, please. Neji needs to be wake up, and I don't want you to give him another fainting spell," Sakura said, obviously tired.

"Look, did I make him faint? If I did, then I will leave," Tenten said. She was a little pissy, Sakura knew, from the meds probably. Or maybe it isn't the meds, Sakura thought.

Sakura looked over Neji more, and then realized that he had been close to passing out, that if one insane thing would have happened, then he would be fully passed out, and that one thing was Tenten touching him.

"Tenten, you might be glad to hear this," Sakura said, standing up. She then started lifting Neji up on Hinata's couch. Lee realized she was struggling, and ran over to help. Tenten looked stunned at the news.

"What did I DO!!" Tenten screamed.

Sakura turned around, and sank into a chair.

"Well, turns out that he was near passing out, and turns out he could have passed out if you presser pointed him, but turns out that having your arm around him made him pass out," an exhausted Sakura said.

Tenten then jumped out of the chair she had just sat in. "What?!" Tenten yelled.

"Enough with that damn yelling," Sakura said.

"So he has a weakness," Tenten said.

"Probably, if something stupid like that made him pass out," Sakura said.

"Yeah, but he is gay, so that means it wasn't me," Tenten pointed out.

"He isn't gay. He just isn't used to girls," Sakura said.

"Yeah, any guy might pass out though," Tenten said.

"Lee, get over here," Sakura said. Lee, of course, rushed over. Sakura than linked her arm around Lee's shoulders.

"See, he hasn't passed out," Sakura said. She then pulled away, put she couldn't move her arm. She then waved her arm in front of Lee's face. He made no movement.

"This means nothing, Lee," Sakura said. Lee's face dropped, and she removed her arm.

"See, he didn't faint," Sakura pointed out.

"Close though," Tenten said. Lee soberly walked away.

"Sorry Lee, but I needed an example," Sakura said. Lee's face then lit up.

"It's okay Sakura-Chan. Bye Tenten; I'll come see you tomorrow if you can't train then. Tell Neji to meet me at the usual," Lee said. He then left.

"Issues," Sakura said under her breath.

"SO, can I go train?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Hells no," Sakura said.

"Why not," Tenten whined.

"You just got over a near fatal injury," Sakura said.

"Well, so did Lee, a few years ago. He then went and saved Choji's life," Tenten pointed out.

"Yes, well, he was an idiot, and puberty was over his mind," Sakura said.

"I don't want to know."

"No, you don't. Just go to sleep, and you can train tomorrow," Sakura said.

"Fine," Tenten said.

"Are you going home?" Sakura said, sitting down in a chair next to Neji.

"Yeah, tell Hinata thanks for letting me crash here. Tell her too, that I am sorry for messing up her room," Tenten said.

"Will do," Sakura said.

"Thanks, the maids will be up soon. Where did Hinata go though?" Tenten asked a zombie like Sakura.

"I if I where to just say Naruto was being an ass, would you get it?" Sakura asked, sleepily.

"Yeah," Tenten said. She grabbed her weapons bag that someone must have brought up, and took her leave.

Sakura then fell asleep, Neji being awake the whole time, listening to their conversation.

Tenten walked out the compound, and heard yells, that sounded a lot like Naruto. She looked around, but saw no Naruto. She then heard his shouts from above her. She looked up, and then backed up, to see the top of the compound accompanied by non other than Ino and Naruto.

Even though it was dark, and the stars where popping out, she could tell that Naruto was hanging upsides down, and not happy. She saw Ino, actually heard, laugh, then walk back down the stairs. Tenten snickered, and then walked back to her house.

Tenten reached her house soon, and walked in, throwing her bag down, and falling asleep on the couch. She had no dreams, but thought of what Neji said, and knowing that Neji will only see her as the ninja she dreamed of being, and not the person that would love her, only he.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata and Kiba had talked little, only Hinata crying softly in his arms. She soon felt foolish, wondering why she was crying.

"Kiba thanks, but I need to leave," Hinata said starting to get up.

"Yeah, sure," Kiba said. He then releases her from his arms.

"Kiba thanks, a lot. I really needed this. I know what you said about Naruto is right, but I guess we could be wrong."

Kiba then realized that he did care about Hinata, but she had a point. She was like the little sister he would never have. He cared, but knew that she would be right, if Naruto was lying. He knew that this girl in front of him really loved that kyubi. He realized that Hinata was no longer that little girl that was fighting so hard for her father's approval.

He brought her into his arms once more, and kissed the top of her head.

"Hinata, go, he deserves you," Kiba said. Hinata understood then his actions, and smiled.

"Thanks again," Hinata said, and quickly left. It was darker, of course, and she walked outside, not knowing where to find him. She then heard his yelling, and looked up, seeing an upside down Naruto swinging from the top of the compound. Her face went straight, remembering why he was up there…..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Okay, I am finally over the flu and back writing. My chapters are getting longer, but I am also writing another story that is not for fanfic, but will take a lot of my time also. Sorry for the late update. Peace out peoples. Yeah, no lemon yet, but will come, I have it planned out already.**


	7. Hinata's Say

Chapter 7: Hinata's say

**Chapter 7: Hinata's say**

Neji sat laid there, watching Sakura sleep. He realized the big mistake of what he had done to Tenten, but she never showed a feminine side.

_Yes, but you wish she would._

**What the…Who the hell are you?**

_Who else, teme?_

**Well, you aren't Sasuke.**

_Huh?_

**He is the real Teme.**

_Well, so are you, sometimes. I am your Inner Self._

Hn.

_Your right, all the time you are a jerk._

**Hn.**

_Tenten._

**Where did she come into this discussion?**

_You where thinking about her._

**Prove it.**

_Let's see, you where wondering why she never showed a feminine side._

**She is a ninja, weapons mistress, and a kunoichi.**

_Yes, you like calling her a mistress, YOUR mistress._

**Damn, I am not like that.**

_Yes you are._

**Hn. She is a ninja, nothing more.**

_She is a girl._

**She isn't technically a girl, but a kunoichi.**

_She is a female._

**Yes, but she prefers the title kunoichi.**

_Are you sure that she does?_

**Hn.**

_That sounded like a questioning 'Hn'._

**Hn.**

_And that was a yes 'Hn'_.

**Hn**.

_Well, maybe she calls herself a kunoichi, to impress you._

**Hn.**

_She likes you, but you fall for no girls. So if she thought of herself as a full ninja, then maybe you would see her._

**Hn.**

_Is that all you say. Wait, I know the answer to that._

**Hn.**

_Damn….. _

Neji felt that he had lost a battle, even though he didn't know how. He decided to get up, and move Sakura, so Hinata could have her room again. He had no intention of carrying Sakura, so he went into the hallway to see if Lee was for some reason, still around. He saw no sign of green spandex, and cursed under his breath.

He knew that Hinata was friends with Sakura, so he knew that it wouldn't be a problem if he just left her there. He didn't see Hinata around, so he took off to his own room, to think about how odd training would be, and how much taunting Guy and Lee would lay on him. He sighed.

In his room, he looked around, seeing nothing out of place. "Damn," he said. He had wanted to do something busy, to keep his mind of things.

He retired to late night training, but knew that it would be worthless. He had thoughts about what to do, and where he could find someone to train with. Guy was, well, was probably doing something that he would rather not interfere with. For he knew that if he tried to pry that Icha Icha book from him, that he would end up in another black out for the second time in one night.

He sighed, and went and sat on his bed. On his table, for some reason, he had the Team Guy picture there. He didn't know why he would have that there, but looked into their younger looks. He had had pure hate for Hinata then, and his pale Lavender eyes showed that. Tenten still kept her hair in Panda buns, and Lee, was Lee.

He looked into the mirror across his room, and saw that he had changed, a lot. His cheek bones more prominent, his hair longer, and his jaw stronger. He knew that Tenten and Lee changed much too. Lee had grown, and put all faith in everything, because he barely got a second chance, and thought that if that happened again, he wouldn't have a second chance. He did everything he could, so that he would have no regrets if he didn't get that second chance.

Tenten though…Tenten he knew changed a lot. She was more confident, and had better aim. He looked at the cut in shirt, showing a pale pink scar there, that Sakura didn't remove because she wanted him to live with it. That scar was an example of the increase in her aim. Her Panda buns where slightly bigger, for her hair had grown. He had only seen I down once, and he rather didn't like to recall it, for it made him think of the worst of what could have happened.

**Flashback:**

"_Neji!" A younger and scared Tenten called. Grass ninja where coming out of nowhere, and many other whom she couldn't see their faces, was trying to grab the scroll she was carrying._

_She threw some shuriken at random Grass ninja, for they where moving fast and she couldn't find a direct point to aim at. She saw someone fall down, and she knew that one of her shuriken killed one of the ninja. She looked around vividly, as she felt someone try to grab the scroll. This second task in the Chunin exams was harder than she thought. _

_She let her guard down for one second, not even a full second, and a Grass ninja came up behind her and kicked her in her back, making her fly. "Lee! Neji!" she cried, hating to be the one that was in trouble and needed help. Lee looked around, to see her as a pink blur, she then fell against a boulder, and fell down 6 feet to the hard, rocky ground. _

_Neji quickly threw a kunai at a nearby Grass Ninja he had been fighting and looked to see Tenten fall, one of her panda buns starting to come undone. She tried to stand up and somewhat succeeded._

_Tenten had gotten up to one of her knees, carefully having the scroll tucked under one of her arms. The ninja that had thrown her against the rock advanced up to her. He put chakra in his kick this time, and sent her flying against a rather large tree._

_Neji ran towards her, and as she hit the tree, he heard a large crack. Fearing that the ninja had killed her, he snuck behind the ninja as best as he could. He glanced at Tenten's lifeless form, blood coming out from where he didn't know. He took out a shuriken, and threw it at the back of the ninja that kicked Tenten. It went half way into the ninja's neck, and the ninja fell down, never to hurt one of his teammates again._

"_No one touches my teammates," Neji whispered to the dead ninja. He quickly ran to Tenten._

_She was laying on her right side; her left panda bun came fully out, and fell across her shoulders and onto her exposed arm. The skin from her arm had pealed off, when she slid on that rock, reasoning the blood. He quickly looked over to see Lee fighting, giving the ninja by him the worst injuries. He knew that that was the only last ninja; the others had run off, hopefully. He quickly activated his Byakugan, to make sure no other Grass Ninja where near. He, thank god, saw none._

_He looked at Tenten's beaten, tiny frame. He didn't know healing jutsu, not well. He knew looked at her, and saw her body quiver, breathing lightly. He quickly healed her arm, for that was all he knew he could do. He turned her over on her back, thinking that if she died, that he wouldn't know how he could stand himself, for he could have saved her. He swept her hair from her face, and saw her eyelids flutter open._

"_Tenten, we have to leave, we have enough scrolls," he said to her._

"_I'm alive?" she said, not knowing how that could be possible._

"_Yes, you are," Neji said, thinking about if she was dead…._

_He didn't dare think about that, but unfortunately thoughts of seeing her laying still scared him. Losing a teammate would be like losing his father again and being treated like shit, for being part of the branch house. He didn't want to go through those horrors again._

"_Neji, are you okay?" Tenten asked. Neji had gone still, staring blankly at Tenten._

"_Hn," was all he said. He offered his hand to help her up, and she grabbed his hand. _

_She stood up, feeling pain shoot through her legs and arms. She took a step, and staggered greatly. Neji placed his arm around her to help her._

"_I'm fine," she told him, not wanting to show that she was weak._

"_Hn," was his reply. She saw Lee greatly injure the ninja, then it fled into the deeper parts of the forest. Tenten saw the nin that had attacked her minutes before, a shuriken deep into its neck. She looked over at Neji, and he just glared at the dead Grass Ninja. She walked over as best she could and un-dug the shuriken from his neck. She pocketed it, not knowing why. She knew it was Neji's, but he didn't say a word. It had saved her life, and she would probably one day save his or Lee's with it._

**End Flashback.**

Neji soon fell asleep, his dream starting off with the flashback, and probably gonna end in the flashback.

**Outside the Hyuga Compound:**

Hinata looked up at Naruto and took a long, quivering breath. She went back in through the gates, and found the staircase that would lead her to the top, to where Ino had stored Naruto. She realized something, then doubled back.

Hinata, a few minutes later, made her way back up the steps with a few carry out's of Pork, Shrimp, and other ramens she had seen Naruto eat. She had bought a small bowl thing for herself, but probably wasn't gonna eat it. She also had a pair of chopsticks tucked behind her ear, so she wouldn't drop them during the long climb. Her long, dark hair made the white chopsticks she grabbed look out of place, even though her heavy and beautiful hair kept them tucked where they where supposed to.

Hinata took the last few steps to the top of the compound, and Naruto turned to look. Her feet where light on the marble like steps, so he hadn't heard her. She made the last steps and her hair looked very blue in the moonlight, for that was the only source of light now. Out of anyone, Naruto didn't expect Hinata to be here, especially since he knew that she was mad at him.

Hinata carefully unfolded one of the flaps on a carryout and put it right below him, holding it there, in a teasing matter. His eyes starred at her, and she then put the bowl beside her. She stood up from her sitting position, and undid the ropes that where tying him up, but not the ones keep him bundled together.

Hinata, somehow, brought Naruto to lie on the roof next to her, and she thought about torturing him by putting the ramen in front of him again, but decided not too, that he had been through enough torture for one night. She smiled to herself, and began cutting through the chakra ropes that bound him together like a package.

Once she was done, Naruto silently pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked at Hinata, apology showing in his eyes.

"Thanks, Hinata-Chan," Naruto said quietly. Hinata just nodded. She handed him the carry out bowl and took a pair of the chopsticks, which she had taken from the Hyuga kitchen because she didn't have enough ands to carry them at the ramen stand, from her ear and handed them to Naruto. Naruto carefully re-opened the flaps and started eating. Hinata found her smaller bowl, and started eating. Once she was half way through, Naruto already done with his, she gave him another, wrapping hers back up.

"Hinata-" Naruto started, but Hinata cut him off.

"Don't apologize, Naruto-Kun," Hinata said, bringing her feet up to her chest, and staring at the roof top, wondering how they kept it clean with all the birds.

"Hinata, I really messed up," Naruto said. Hinata just stared up at him, blankly.

"You have bird crap on your shoulder," Hinata said, laughing.

"Huh?" Naruto said. He looked over at his shoulder, and sure enough, he saw a glob of bird poop that he didn't know how it had gotten there. Hinata chuckled again.

_She's pretty when she laughs._

**What the?!**

_Me, dope._

**Shut up, you said the same about Sakura, and I hate her know.**

_Whatever._

Naruto quickly snapped out of it, and turned to look at Hinata. He noticed that each of her breaths came out quivering, and it was like she didn't know what to say.

"Thanks," he grumbled, trying to get it off, but it was dried on the orange and black suit. Hinata laughed some more. "Great, I can't eat knowing this is on my shoulder," Naruto said. Hinata, of course, laughed at Naruto's frustration. "Is not funny," he said. He took to unzipping the orange suit down to his waist, and then pulled his arms out of it. He then tied the arms together at his waist; right below his naval, so the Kyuubi sign was very visible.

Hinata was starring, she knew it. Under that lazy, loud, and obnoxious boy, he looked fairly well. Well, duh, she knew he looked good. He wasn't over muscular, and not way to defined. Perfect, in her vision. Naruto caught her starring, and he was the one who blushed.

Naruto thought himself an idiot. He used to think that Hinata blushing constantly was her just being, weird. But she wasn't weird; she was like a less annoying Sakura around Sasuke. He made a mental not to hit himself later because of his stupidity.

"Naruto-Kun, I think Sak-" Hinata started. Hinata knew that Sakura wasn't to fond of him, and that Naruto probably wanted to know where she was, so that he could go make it up to her.

"Hinata, don't use Kun, please," Naruto said. Hinata nodded. "Sakura hates me but not enough that she wouldn't still train with me, I hope not," Naruto said.

Hinata laughed. "She wasn't that angry, according to Kiba."

"Kiba?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, he was the one who went to find you and beat the crap out of you when he found me-" she didn't want to say 'crying', because it would make her feel weak, defenseless.

"Oh, yeah, was Sakura telling the truth though?" Naruto asked. He had put the bowl of ramen down, and looked at her.

"About what?" Hinata said, kinda liking where this was going, but mostly not.

"About you taking off, because you thought that Sakura and me where a couple?" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, something like that," Hinata confessed. She tried to find something to lean her back against, but failed. She then noticed that the roof had four, short blocky pillars. She moved, which would be closer to Naruto, and leaned her back against it.

"So it isn't exactly like that?" Naruto questioned. He had been eating smaller clumps of ramen.

"Yeah. Sakura was supposed to be helping me, with you," Hinata said, embarrassed to say what she wanted to.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

Hinata ignored him and continued. "So I thought she went against me back, and decided to go with you, instead of me. You never noticed me, your thoughts of Sakura fogging your mind, not enough to see obvious."

"I know. You meant a good heart Hinata," Naruto said.

"Thanks, but it didn't go so well. I just know that you didn't deserve this," Hinata said, about to stand up and leave. Naruto though stopped her, grabbing her wrist and bringing himself up to meet her eye level.

"What do you mean, you don't think I deserve this?" he asked, not letting go of his soft grip on her pale, soft, smooth wrist. He instead, moved his hand closer up into her hand, and held her small hand in his bigger one.

"Y-You ignore me, and p-p-pay attention to S-Sakura," she muttered out. Ever since now, she had been doing so well, but now the stuttering was back.

_You are cute when you stutter, _Naruto's Inner self thought. He wanted to say that, but couldn't, knowing how big of a idiot he had been that day.

"I did," he whispered, bringing down his face closer to hers.

"D-Did, yeah," Hinata smiled. "B-But w-what w-will stop y-you though in the f-future w-when-"she didn't finish because Naruto brought his face closer to Hinata's face. His forehead protector's metal felt cold against her hair, he was that close.

"You're so cute when you stutter," he chuckled.

"Huh?"

"This is what will stop me," Naruto said. Hinata was startled to as what he meant, and then Naruto made it so the gap in between their lips was closed.

Hinata was caught off guard, and she finally caught wind of the situation, and slowly closed her eyes. She kissed back, owing it to Naruto, and herself.

Their kiss they shared wasn't to passionate, like it would immediately go to passionate love. It was gentle, but showing all the feelings that Hinata has obviously showed before, and Naruto never seeing any of it. Naruto moved his other hand around her waist, bringing her closer, to that there would be no inch of space between them that they would share. They fit perfectly together, like a person that went threw hell and had a chocolate bar. **(A/N: Yeah, kinda stupid there, but it is a good simile. For those who don't remember what that is, it is comparing two things or situations. Like with Hinata and Naruto with the chocolate thing. What, I like chocolate, and I eat it when I go through Hell. Well, back to the story.lol.srry ppl.)**

This first, gentle kiss was something that was not thought of as lusty or just wants. There was want, but want for each other. There was also…_love_.

They stood like that for what seemed like many hours of stillness, but were a few seconds, that neither of them had ever experienced. The want for oxygen grew less, but it soon became a need. Hinata pulled back slightly, and inhaled a quivering, surprised breath.

Naruto chuckled huskily, and put his forehead against hers, the cool metal from his forehead protector making her shiver. Naruto chuckled again, seeing her shiver. Hinata looked up at him, and smiled. Naruto gave her a warm, soft smile. He backed his forehead up a few inches, and raised his hand to her forehead, then bringing his lips to it and kissing her. Hinata's face was a deep red, and Naruto knew that even with the scarce light.

Naruto came back down, to look at Hinata. He had never noticed how her eyes where a shade of lavender that seemed different from Neji. Where as Neji's eyes where scary without pupils, he saw that Hinata's eyes where their own little moons. Naruto released his grip on her waist, where he had put his hand after he stroked her forehead, and placed it gently on the side of her face. He caressed his thumb up her cheekbone, and moved it in a circular way around her right eye. She blinked, even though not wanting to. Naruto placed his thumb gently over her eye lid and massaged the pale skin.

Hinata opened her eye, after Naruto had returned his hand back to her waist, bringing her closer to him. Hinata glanced up at him, and thought to make a daring attempt. She was shorter than Naruto, but not by much. She stood on her toes though and kissed him. He greeted the kiss hungrily, and pulled his hand loose from Hinata's. He didn't want to, not at all, but he put it at his waist. Hinata placed her unoccupied hand to join the other one around his shoulders and at the back of his neck.

She started to play with the blond, spiked hair that was shorter and which her hand didn't have to travel to fair to find. She pulled away smiling, once again needing air.

"There is something called a brush," she said smiling.

"I know," Naruto said huskily. He moved his left hand up to behind her neck, and brought his fingers into her hair. "You use one everyday."

Hinata laughed. "Well, maybe you should use one, instead of just letting stick up," she suggested, laughing. Naruto leaned back and looked at her then laughed.

"How dare you suggest that," he said. He then stepped forward, closing his arms more around her. Hinata put her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Naruto leaned his head down and buried his head on the crook of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent of her skin and dark hair. They where both afraid to breath or stir, not wanting this still moment to end.

They didn't speak, they didn't need to. Hinata sat there for minutes, feeling safe and secure in Naruto's arms. Naruto spoke softly then, only loud enough for Hinata to hear.

"Hinata, I promise nothing will hurt you ever again, and nothing will separate us," he promised in a husky, but promising voice. She only heard it because she was so close. One speck of wind, and it would have been impossible to hear it. Hinata took a small breath, breathing in Naruto's unique scent.

"Thank you Naruto," she said into his chest. Naruto smiled, and Hinata felt it against her soft skin.

A small sliver of wind blew, and the smell of the still hot ramen drifted to them. Hinata, not even seeing Naruto's face, knew that he could smell it too. She laughed a soft chime, then lifted her head. "I know you want it, go eat it," Hinata said with a smile.

"I would rather have you," Naruto said huskily. Hinata blushed.

"I got it for you," Hinata reminded him. Naruto then kissed her, and dashed to the ramen. Hinata laughed, knowing that good old Naruto was back. Hinata walked over to where Naruto had sat down, opening a new carton of ramen. Hinata sat down next to him, leaning against him slightly. Naruto took a smaller portion in his chopsticks and offered it to Hinata. She smiled and took it, tasting that it was pork ramen. She smiled. Naruto continued to offer her bites while he ate also.

They thought time was going by fast, but it had been a half hour, and Hiashi Hyuga had started to notice that his daughter wasn't in her room. He knew he shouldn't worry, but he knew that she wasn't training, for Shino, was doing some training with his creepy bugs.

The maid said she had seen Hinata leave, but then go upstairs_. Probably on top of the roof, he_ thought. She had a deep crush on Naruto, and he knew that Naruto was an idiot and didn't like her much. She had probably gone up there to think, was the only answer he could think of, and was reasonable. Hiashi got up and decided that if he didn't talk to her, and brought her down, no one else would.

…..

…..

Hinata giggled, and Naruto had a dumbstruck look on his face. Naruto had just spilt a bunch of ramen juice down his chest and his pants. He had held the empty carton, thinking of the lost ramen. Naruto had been holding the ramen, and gave Hinata a quick kiss, but the carton fell all over him instead. There was noodles and ramen juice all over him, and he was staring, being to dumb to take the noodles off.

Hinata giggled again, and kissed him quickly. She started picking the noodles off of him, not caring where the noodles had landed. There where no noodles in his lap for her to pick up, much to Naruto's disappointment. But he didn't really care about that, his main concern right now was to make sure that nothing got between them.

Naruto looked at Hinata, after she was done picking up the noodles. Naruto looked at her, then picked up her up, and lifted her on to his lap. He, really quickly, had dried off the ramen on his lap, but he still carried the smell. Hinata smiled to herself, then leaned back, putting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, and bent his head next to Hinata's. They where sitting against the pillar, so Naruto wasn't struggling to stay up like that. Hinata tilts her head to look up at the stars, and couldn't get a good look.

Naruto then slid his back from the pillar and lay on his back. Hinata's back was on top of him, both of them staring into the world of the stars. Hinata blushed, and took a deep breath. He then heard her to start crying. He hated to see her cry, but she was still beautiful. He turned her over, and wrapped his arms around her protectively, wondering why she was crying.

"Hina-Chan, what's wrong?" he asked softly, stroking her hair comfortably.

"N-Naruto," she said crying into his chest.

"Shhh, Shhh," he whispered to her. "I'm here, nothing will hurt you," he reminded her.

"H-Hiashi," she said.

"What?" he asked softly.

"H-H-He w-w-won't," was all Hinata got out. Naruto understood. Hiashi wouldn't let the heiress be with him, the Kyuubi holder. He brought her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. He wanted to tell her everything was okay, but he didn't know.

"I won't let us be separated," he said. They lay there for a few more minutes, and Hinata's cries stopped. Her breaths where now just quivering and deep, slow, nearly making Naruto loose his self control, and knowing this wasn't the time nor place.

……

……

Hiashi approached the top of the steps, and hearing something…something like heavy-ish breathing, coming from HIS daughter. Hiashi took a few more steps to the top, and saw Naruto, with Hinata on top of him, hearing her breathing and seeing the wet roof showed him all that he needed.

"Hinata," he spoke clearly, but strictly and full of authority. Hinata turned her head, and so did Naruto.

They saw who it was, and they both struggled to get up, but the ramen juice had not completely dried off his chest, and her near-ripped training clothes sticking to his chest, Hiashi looking between his daughter and the Kyuubi holder that he longed despised, Hinata's breathing still the same…..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N: Wow, yeah, suspenseful. Hiashi mad. Not good. Yeah, crazy. Review, please. Tell me what you think, tell me what I should fix, and tell me what you wish could happen and I will think about it! Yeah, I have a BIG question for you guys. Okay, the desert called gelatin is spelled with a 'G'. And then when you use the desert's nickname, Jello, it is spelled with a 'J'. What the hell?! Tell me what you think.lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I have a few fans, and I know that this will make some of you mad hearing this

A/N: Okay, I have a few fans, and I know that this will make some of you mad hearing this. _Breaking the Barrier of Boy's Minds_ will take a short break between this chapter and the next. This reason is I am gonna go vacationing. So while I am getting a Tan and possibly sunburn, you guys will be on the edge of your seats, for I have a great cliffy for this chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Three things. One, I am a girl. Two, I do not live in Japan, I may want to live there, but will probably end up in California one day, because it is warm, unlike freezing here! And three, well, there isn't a three, I just like saying, "Three things". Wait, the third thing would be If I did own it, Sasuke wouldn't be such a butt hole! Here's the chapter, Ima go cry in a corner because I don't own Naruto. Lime this chapter.

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

Hinata's heart skipped several nervous beats. Hiashi had the look of killing in his eyes, the one rumored about Itachi. Hinata wanted to do one thing, but it would make the situation worse, especially for Naruto.

Even though she didn't know what to do, seconds passed, Hiashi having a very angry discussion in his head how to rid of that Kyuubi forever.

After only a few more nervous seconds, Naruto made up what they where gonna do. He took Hinata's face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he removed his hands, she turned her face into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto put a strong arm around Hinata, binding her to him, not allowing Hinata or himself to show the fear that Hiashi was building up on the inside of them both. Finally, someone spoke up.

"Well?" Naruto asked. He kept that serious, emotionless face on. Kinda like the one he used to impersonate Neji or Sasuke. **(A/N: Okay, that set it off, but it is that kinda look. Got it? Good.)**

Hiashi had several things to say. One was a two letter phrase and a hand gesture to go along with it, and the other was beat the living shit out of Naruto for touching his daughter.

"Leave, Uzumaki," Hiashi said in cold words. He had a placid look on his face, staring straight at Naruto.

Naruto didn't move, neither did Hinata. Hinata knew the consequences, loosing the right to be the Hyuga Heiress, getting shunned from all but probably Neji, and embarrassment. But she would take it, it was worth it.

"Did you not hear me?!" Hiashi shouted.

Hinata winced against Naruto's body. Naruto could feel that she was shaking, not from the night air, but from how she didn't know the turnout of this. She was scared, and the part Naruto saw was, when she was frightened, she would loose self-confidence.

Naruto leaned his mouth down to Hinata's ear. His soft lips brushed against her ear, and she felt herself flush, though she was glad Hiashi didn't see it.

"Hinata?" Naruto said into her ear. Hinata looked up at him, but then back into his shoulder. This time Naruto talked softer, Hiashi would not have been able to hear it if he had been right there. But Hinata was able to hear it. "Go, I will talk to him," he said.

"No," she said, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Hinata, this isn't good. You could loose everything if you stay and fight for me, us," his voice pleaded.

"I wouldn't loose you," Hinata said, kissing his bare shoulder.

Naruto sighed, and stroked the back of Hinata's head. He looked up wondering what Hiashi would, seeing Naruto show that display.

"Uzumaki, leave," he said in that voice again, but with more ferocity in it.

"Make me leave," Naruto said in that bored, whatever kinda voice. Hinata smiled into Naruto's shoulder, thinking that the old Naruto was resurfacing.

"Hinata, get away from him," Hiashi said, taking several steps forward.

"She won't go easily," Naruto pointed out. Hinata slowly turned around, making sure Naruto's arm was still around her.

"No, I-I won't," she stuttered out.

"Look at her, Uzumaki, even though you got what you wanted, you still make her stutter," Hiashi said. Hinata shook her head. Her father was off, totally off.

"We aren't moving anywhere soon, so I would say what you need to now," Naruto said, in that childish voice again. He imagined Hiashi was like the Third Hokage, always wanting to talk about what he did wrong, away from others.

"Let her go Uzumaki, and I will let you go with only an order for you to never lay eyes on her again."

"I am not letting her go, well, she won't let go," Naruto said. Hinata tightened her grip on Naruto.

"I will use force," Hiashi threatened. Hinata and Naruto's faces dropped, knowing that Hiashi could tear Naruto apart, and then ban Hinata for life, and probably knock her out and leave her outside Konoha somewhere. Naruto gripped Hinata in that thought, never wanted to think that again. If she was left alone, him not knowing where she was, Akatsuki, and Orochimaru out there. He didn't want to think about it, but the thought haunted him.

"I am not letting her go, you do know that," Naruto said.

"Yes, I was afraid you would say that," Hiashi said. Out of nowhere, he pulled kunai out, whizzing between Hinata and Naruto, sending them away from each other. Hiashi then went and grabbed Hinata's arm. "Office," he said to her. Hinata was scared, and did as he said. She walked to the steps, Hiashi waking next to her to make sure she didn't go off course. Naruto stood there, cracking his knuckles, not knowing what he should do.

"You," Hiashi said, preparing his Byakugan.

"I will not fight you," Naruto said simply, putting his hands by his side.

"Then get the hell out of here."

"Not without seeing Hinata," Naruto said, planting his feet.

"No, you are not to lay eyes on my daughter again!"

"Hinata is a shy girl, but she will stand up for what she needs, and wants."

"You think she needs you," Hiashi spat out. And before Naruto could respond, Hiashi was charging at him, throwing weapons of sorts. Naruto took a step back and got into fighting stance. A few shurken whizzed by, but he dodged them. For Hiashi was a Hyuga, he was ultimately a Great, Gentle Fist user.

Naruto and him where soon out of weapons, Naruto not carrying many to begin with. It was becoming normal Taijutsu, and considering the strengths of both of them, they where both showing that they where getting weak.

Hinata was below the roof, hearing them fighting. She gasped when she heard a large punch or grunt. She put her head in her hands, and started to softly cry. She knew her father was skilled, and that he could kill Naruto if the opportunity came.

Naruto, with his sensitive hearing, could hear Hinata's muffled cries. He soon stopped fighting. He looked at Hiashi, who seemed to have taken a rather bad punch to his arm. He looked at Hiashi, and wondering to take off to Hinata now, and have both of them face Hiashi later, or now.

"Get out," Hiashi said. Naruto obeyed for once, but went to the edge, gonna jump down from little roof thingies to the ground. He looked around at Hiashi, and had a smirk on his face.

"No not hurt her, I am coming tomorrow, hope you know that," and before Hiashi could answer, Naruto left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hiashi made himself to his office, hoping that the Kyuubi tripped and died on the way to his house.

Hinata heard Hiashi's footsteps, and she stopped crying. She knew that he probably would put her in a lock in, barricading her in her room. She wouldn't be able to train, see her teammates, see Kurenai, see her friends, see Naruto…

Her thoughts where interrupted when Hiashi came and opened the door into his office. Hinata jumped, and sunk into the wall behind her. She hadn't sat down, but was standing against the wall. Tears stained her face, and she looked at Hinata, not knowing what had happened to Naruto.

"Hinata," Hiashi started. He put his head in his hands, like a father that was upset about his little girl getting pregnant.

"I-" Hinata started, but her father cut her off.

"Out of all my daughters, you are the one to," Hiashi said, drifting off.

"It-" Hinata started again, but Hiashi cut her off.

"With a boy who just noticed, you-you," Hiashi said, not knowing what to say. He stood up and slammed his desk.

"He just noticed you, and for what reason?!" Hiashi screamed at her.

"Because he loves me!" Hinata said yelling, tears forming in her eyes, not remembering when last time she had had a fight with him.

"No he doesn't Hinata! You don't get it! Out of the blue, he just says he loves you?!" Hiashi yelled again.

"He does!" she yelled at him, tears freely pouring down her pale cheeks.

"Then why does the first thing you two do is sleep together?" Hiashi asked, with ferocity in his eyes.

"We never slept together!" Hinata said, getting quiet.

Hiashi finally got that they had done nothing, and stood up to comfort her. Hinata saw this, and ran out of the office, back to her room downstairs.

The only person she ran into was Neji, and he stopped her. Her grabbed her shoulders, and brought her in front of him.

"Hinata?" Neji asked. Hinata looked away, the tears still flowing freely like a river.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Neji asked sternly.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said. She then broke form his grip and ran to her room, locking the door. Neji stood in bewilderment.

"Ima kill him," Neji said, before taking off to find someone who might know where the bastard lived.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Neji walked through the town, looking for Naruto's house, and finally came upon one that had the address that he had gotten out of Sakura when she woke up for a few brief moments in Hinata's room. He approached the door and knocked, willing to break down the door if Naruto didn't get downstairs.

Naruto had been mad when he entered this home. He had stormed through a window, and broke a small desk he had. He started to rampage, thinking about how stupid he was, not sensing Hiashi coming. But he had bee absorbed with Hinata's smell and touch, it had made his senses go crazy, to crazy. The one women he loved, the one he realized had loved him for the monster he is, was ripped away from him, like his parents where ripped from him.

Neji heard thrashing form inside the door, and heard Naruto approaching. Naruto had heard Neji, and decided that if he could get anything of what Hiashi said to Hinata, it would be Neji. Naruto opened the door, revealing the Hyuga.

"What the hell Uzumaki?" Neji asked.

"What, beating your uncle isn't oaky with you?" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Neji was confused.

"Is Hinata all right? What did Hiashi say to her?" Naruto said.

"Hn?"

"What?!"

"Hn?"

"Where is Hinata? Is she okay?!" Naruto demanded.

"Yes," Neji answered simply.

"Did you think I did something to Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," was all Neji said.

"Hiashi saw it all wrong; I didn't do anything to Hinata?"

"Then why is crying?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. I left before my anger went after Hiashi," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about Uzumaki?" Neji said. He thought he had it straight, but he was just confused.

"Hiashi found me and Hinata, on the roof. She was rescuing me, from Ino, and well, Hiashi thought otherwise," Naruto said, sadness showing in his voice.

"Hn. I thought you hurt Hinata" Neji said, then started to walk away.

"Neji, tell Hinata, we'll work around this," Naruto said.

"I am not a messenger," Neji said before leaving.

Naruto stared after him, worrying about Hinata, and wondering when he would be able to see her again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shikamaru had had enough for one day. He was made to stop training and go see Tenten at the compound, and he was tired.

The lazy Nin was sitting under a tree, staring at the darker clouds that where passing over the moon. Choji was off somewhere, and he could not train by himself, as much as he wished to. There was really one other person that he could really train with that would be up this late, but the Hyuga was cold, and would probably say no. _Could ask Ino_, he thought. He then rejected that idea, for all she would do was complain about how Sasuke wasn't speaking to her, and just Sasuke pissed Shikamaru off.

He wanted to get up and go home, but was to lazy to stand up and walk home. What if he also missed something important?

He sensed a nearby chakra, and quickly jumped up, and turning around, seeing the platinum blond Yamanaka.

"What do you want?" he asked in that, bored lazy voice. His stiffened body became bored now, his expression returning from that surprised look.

"Can't I come visit the lazy Nin that is my teammate?" Ino asked, walking over to him.

"I would prefer to say no," Shikamaru said. "Here to train?"

"No, but to ask questions," Ino said.

"What?" Shikamaru said.

"You hang with Sasuke, right?" Ino said. She knew the answer, and he knew she knew. He hated that.

"Yes," he said sourly.

"Well, has have said anything about an interest to Sakura?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru didn't know what to say. He wanted to say, yeah, he did. But then that would make Ino very sad, and half of Konoha would be gone.

"What do you think, Ino?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. He has not shown anything to her," Ino said, sitting down, Shikamaru looking down at her, deciding to lean against the trunk of a tree.

"He is a cold heartless glacier, showing no interest to anyone, except to vengeance," Shikamaru said, mostly speaking to himself.

Ino was finding it crazy, that he was nearly talking to himself.

"You okay," she asked.

Shikamaru looked at the arrogant, annoying kunoichi. She didn't really know, and he couldn't say it out loud, she wouldn't take him seriously.

"No, Ino, I'm not," he said, looking up at the clouds that where moving across the pure white moon.

"Why not? The clouds are moving, you are not getting ignored by the one you love, so you shouldn't be talking," Ino said.

"But, Ino, that is a lie," Shikamaru said.

"You are a very confusing, lazy ninja," Ino said. "Did you know that?"

"Yes, people have shown me that I am," Shikamaru said.

"You still make no sense," Ino said. She started to get up. "Wanna train?" she asked.

"Not really," Shikamaru said.

"Fine then, I will go find Sasuke-Kun to help me," she said starting to walk off. Shikamaru quickly walked behind her, grabbing her wrist. Ino tried to pull it away.

"You say Sasuke doesn't notice you, but someone does," Shikamaru said. Ino spun around, looking at him.

"He doesn't," Ino said, moving her face away, looking at the ground. Shikamaru's face spread with a small grin, and he moved her chin up to face his face.

"But someone does," he said, and then gently placed his lips on Ino's soft ones. Ino was caught by surprise, and her eyes had sprung open. But she then slowly closed them.

Shikamaru didn't deepen the kiss, neither did Ino. They stood there, melting into each other. Ino had nearly forgotten to breathe, and after what seemed like a century, which was only a few passing seconds, they broke apart slowly. Ino was breathing heavy, for the kiss had stunned her.

"Shika-" she started.

"I know I am not Sasuke, and I never will be, but I will try to make you happy," Shikamaru whispered.

"But what if Sasuke loves me?" Ino whimpered. Shikamaru broke apart, pushing Ino away. She stepped back, not falling.

"What is wrong with you Ino?" Shikamaru turned around, looking at her.

"Nothing," she said. She never had seen Shikamaru mad.

"Yes there is. Sasuke won't love anyone; it is a flaw for him!" Shikamaru said, turning around and throwing a random kunai at a tree.

"Well, someone will just bring it out of him," Ino said.

"You don't get it?! Do you?!" Shikamaru yelled. He just kissed her, and she still thinks that she loves Sasuke.

"I get that I love Sasuke-Kun," Ino said, sternly.

"No you don't! You don't love him; you broke off a great friendship with Sakura because of him! You are just competitive," Shikamaru said.

"Me and Sakura are still friends," Ino pointed out.

"Yes, but not as well as before," Shikamaru said. "Ino, people love you, I love you," Shikamaru whispered the last part. Ino stared in dumbfounded silence.

"You will realize this sometimes, and when you do, you will find that Sasuke has moved on, for he sees love as a joke," Shikamaru said, turning and walking home.

Ino sat there, looking at the clouds, not going home for the rest of the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura woke up the next morning, realizing she wasn't in her own bed, or room. She was in a room that had white sheets instead of her pink ones. It hit her then that she fell asleep in Hinata's room, and someone must have carried her to a spare room. She got up and stretched, looking around for her pack so she could go home and shower.

She closed the door behind her, hoping that Hinata was not worried. She decided to walk to Hinata's room, to say bye and thank you.

Sakura walked through countless hallways, and got frustrated with not being able to find Hinata's room. She guessed that she was on the west wing, and Hinata's was in the north wing. She found the nearest exit, and decided that she would just find Hinata later and talk to her then.

She walked home, feeling the sun on pale skin. She got to her house, and found Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto waiting by the door. She then realized the time, about 11:00, and swore under her breath. She was supposed to be at the training grounds two hours ago.

She walked up to her house, and Kakashi tore himself from the book he was reading.

"And you tell me that I am late," Kakashi said with a smile.

"I was at Hinata's, healing Tenten," Sakura said, opening her house. She noticed Naruto was mad about something and thinking really hard.

"Naruto, you okay?" she asked him, completely not looking at Sasuke.

"He has been like that all day. We heard that Naruto and Hinata had slept together then Hiashi caught them," Kakashi said.

"What?" Sakura said, turning to Naruto, who had a red face.

"I never slept with Hinata, Hiashi just assumes that!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Dope, we are right here," Sasuke said.

Sakura ignored Sasuke, and walked over to Naruto.

"It's okay," she said, giving him a small hug, Sasuke stiffened.

"What am I gonna do?" Naruto said, putting his head into his hands, frustrated.

"Let's train," Kakashi suggested. Sakura glared at him.

"Fine, let's go," she said, giving in.

As Team 7 walked to the training grounds, Naruto was still frustrated, nearly breaking anything that was in his way. Kakashi looked up from his book, seeing that Naruto had his head in the clouds, but not in a good way. He had first not gotten into his students' personal life, and kept them form his, but through the years, the team had grown very close.

He also noticed that Sakura was looking, for once, not at Sasuke. For one second, she passed her head over him, but her eyes didn't carry that admiring that they had always carried through the years. Sasuke though, was staring over at her. He frowned to himself, for he knew that Sasuke must have said something meaner than normal to her, for the talk they had had was hard on Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke was mad, and probably took it out on something that would also profit him. Kakashi knew that Sakura was in deep love with Sasuke, and should maybe learn though how to hide her feelings better.

Team 7 soon reached the training grounds, and Kakashi looked at the Team in front of him, all in deep thought.

"Okay, none of you seem to have your head in the right spot," Kakashi said, bringing all the attention to him.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Well, it seems that we can either do two things. 100 laps around Konoha, or partner Taijutsu. Which?" Kakashi asked. He knew the answer, but he just wanted to have more excitement in their veins.

"I pass on the laps," Sakura said. She didn't want to meet up with Lee, not right now, she was way too tired and wasn't in the mood. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep, and half of it in a chair.** (A/N: Okay, anyone who has or had seen Juno, then that sentence about the chair does kinda sound a little wrong, especially because it was because of a chair that she had become pregnant. It took me forever to trust chairs after that…)**

"Okay, it looks like Taijutsu then. Naruto, come with me, you need to let out anger, Sasuke go to the clearing in the woods," Kakashi instructed. Both Sasuke and Sakura opened their mouths to say something, but closed them, seeing that Kakashi was staring at them with his visible eye.

Naruto didn't say anything, and followed Kakashi to the middle of the training area, while Sasuke and Sakura walked to the clearing in the woods about a half a mile away. They walked in silence. Sakura was thinking about ways of murdering Sasuke, and not making it look like it was on purpose. Sasuke though, was getting a nice little visitor.

_I am back._

**Huh?**

_Me, your Inner Self, teme._

**Great, you again.**

_You don't seem to enjoy my visits. _

**I wonder why.**

_Shut up._

**Whatever, go away.**

_No, you screwed up everything with Sakura._

**And I care…..?**

_Because one, she is hot. And two, she is your Cherry Star._

**My what?**

_Cherry Star. How many times do you wish to call her that? You call her it in dreams._

**So?**

_Well, you totally messed that up, what you said to her, then that dream. And what she told you._

**I know, I messed up hugely.**

_You think? Why did you do it?_

**Because, I was made, Kakashi wants me to find someone, someone to help me carry the blood line.**

_You told him that Sakura….._

**Was gonna only be used as my toy, yeah, I know.**

_Anger._

**Hn.**

_Hn. _

**Hn.**

_I could keep this up, ya know._

Hn.

_Apologize._

**Go.**

_Fine._

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, waving her hands in front of his blank face. He realized they where at the training grounds.

"Hn," he said.

"Read?" she asked. She was already away from him, and in a fighting stance.

"I am not fighting you, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"What?!" she said, appalled and mad.

"I can't," he said, turning and walking into the darker part of the woods, leaning up against a tree, the shadows hiding him.

"What the Hell Sasuke?!" Sakura asked, running after him.

"I am not fighting," he said again.

"Look," Sakura said, stepping towards him, anger in her eyes.

"I am listening," Sasuke said, rather bored.

"I dealt with the crap you give me, and know I want to give you what you deserve," Sakura said, pulling out a kunai.

"I will," she said, about to throw it. Sasuke reached out an arm, and grabbed her wrist.

"Now you won't," he said.

"Give me back my fucking arm!" she yelled.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what now?" Sakura said. "Many things you have to say sorry."

"For calling you a just a person to help rebuild the clan," he said, looking down.

"Huh?" Sakura said, not believing it was coming out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"I-I was mad," he said, not being able to say it. "Kakashi's been on my back about, about ignoring my teammates," he said. Sakura started at him, then they both realized how perverted that sentence was. They both started laughing, Sasuke chuckling deeply.

"I get it," Sakura said. "But I get I was clingy," she said, ashamed.

"No, I only made you that way, my Cherry Star," he said. He realized his mistake once it came out of his mouth.

Sakura was shocked.

"Sorry," Sasuke said. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't. So instead, he brought her closer.

"Don't apologize," she said.

"I want to say something, but this will do," he said, bringing her closer so that she felt his warm breath on her cheek. She thought his breath would be cold, like how he was called the human ice cube.

"Wow," she said.

This small word caught Sasuke from his actions. "What?" he said, wanting to know.

"You are called an ice cube, but you aren't one, you breath is warm," she said.

"Am I an ice cube?" he asked, then pressed his lips against hers, letting his hand go from Sakura's wrist to her waist.

Sakura froze, thinking that freezing cold lips would capture her's, but realized different. She wasn't stunned for long, and quickly responded to his eagerness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but she then moved one up to play with his raven hair. It was soft, like rose petals.

Sasuke couldn't believe his bold move. He started to rub the small of her back, going a little lower every time, Sakura not noticing. When he reached to low, and skimmed the top of her tail bone, she froze and stiffened. She wasn't realizing what he was doing, and she soon broke the kiss.

"S-Sasuke-Kun," she said, a few tears running down her face, feeling like she was failing him.

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan," he said, feeling bad that he was going way to fast for her.

"I-I just don't-t-t," she said, not being able to finish.

"Hn?" he asked.

"And there you go with the 'Hn'," she said.

"Sakura, I will wait. Its just," he said, taking a deep breath. "Itachi will go after anyone I care for, to lure me near him to kill me."

Sakura understood, and was soon crashing her lips against Sasuke's. He smiled into the kiss, and began rubbing her back, while Sakura pulled her hands forward, feeling the collar of Sasuke's shirt. She began tugging at it, and Sasuke just smiled.

Sasuke licked her bottom lip, and Sakura opened her mouth for him, Sasuke slipping his tongue in and started battling with her's for dominance.

They soon broke apart for air, and for Sakura to pull off Sasuke's shirt. It was becoming annoying. Sasuke said something quick first.

"What have you been using a cherry stem and practicing?" he said.

"Don't talk, for you do yourself," Sakura said, laughing. They pulled back together, and Sasuke's hands ventured downward, skimming the bottom of Sakura's dress. He slowly began lifting it, them only breaking the kiss for Sasuke to pull the dress off her. He then, to his disappointment, saw a tank top on her.

Sakura laughed, then let the sleeves of the tank fall, revealing no bra straps. This made Sasuke's hormones rage, and she wasn't even doing anything.

Sasuke lifted the tank off of her, and saw that she had a black strapless bra on. He sighed, and Sakura laughed. Sasuke went back to kissing her, and Sakura kicked her shoes off, and soon twiddled with the belt of Sasuke's shorts. Sasuke moved his hands up, and took minutes to undo her bra. He heard the click, and it fell off, landing with a small sound on the ground. He didn't avert his eyes to her chest, but pushed her in, her breasts going against his chest. Damn, his hormones ranged.

Sakura pulled off Sasuke's pants, and backed up, seeing he had black boxers on, with a bulge in his front. She laughed, and he felt embarrassed, but looked at Sakura, seeing that she was beautiful inside and out. He was back to kissing her soon, and was working down, sucking on a sensitive spot. She moaned, and he was becoming hard, making it painful. He was working his way down, and was soon he was close enough to feel the small peak on Sakura's breast; an orange haired ninja came out, stunned at what he saw.

Sasuke looked up, and grabbed his shirt off the ground, quickly wrapping it around Sakura's chest. He then pulled her close, and looked at Naruto.

"What, dope?" Sasuke asked, coldness showing in his voice. Sakura was scared, wondering if Sasuke would kill Naruto.

Naruto put his hang up, so he wouldn't' see the couple. "Kakashi got cut, and wants Sakura to heal him," Naruto said. And with that, he ran off. Sasuke sighed, and looked at Sakura. He kissed her.

"We should go," he said.

"Yeah," she said disappointed.

They gathered their clothes, and got dressed, Sasuke grabbing her hand, and running with her towards Kakashi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: It sucked I know. I tried, but I thought this would be better. I want to quickly dedicate this chapter to my guy friend, who is my buddy, has a hair cut that is cool, but should have left it long, and lets me use his locker for keeping my shit in there. lol. The chapter before this, I want to dedicate to my ex, a guy that lives miles away from here, and I really miss him. He and I are being separated, like Naruto and Hinata. I love him, and my other guy friend. See you next time.


	9. Reality

Chapter 9: Reality

**Chapter 9: Reality**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Some of this is from the show, only like a 2 second part, but I made it totally different.**

"Why are you holding my hand? "Sakura asked.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded, releasing Sakura's hand quickly, her gaze still lingering upon him. He didn't say anything, to surprised to speak.

Sasuke saw Sakura walk quickly away, say a few quick words to Naruto, then proceeded to Kakashi, who had a gash on his knee, a swelling bump on his head, and his arm in a funny angle.

Naruto watched him carefully, Sasuke still staring at Sakura. But it came back to him, all back. It had been a dream.

_They had arrived in the clearing, Sakura walking to the opposite side of the field. She got to the edge, and stood in a fighting stance, ready to pull up her defenses at any moment. _

_Sasuke wasn't being normal, his movements where lazy, and he couldn't signal the Chidori right, and while trying to activate the Sharingan, he couldn't seem to do it, his head wasn't in the fight. _

_Sakura found this weak, and struck him with the hardest of blows that she could, throwing any weapon at him. Even while he was in this lazy, out-of-the-head moment, he still managed to dodge all the sharp objects thrown at him._

_He then to mutter little words under his breath, but they where to low that the wind carried them away before they reached the ear drum of Sakura's ear. His eyelids drooped, but he then threw a kunai at Sasuke, piercing the skin by her elbow. He grabbed her shoulders, and threw her back, bruising her back. Being a medic, she quickly healed her injuries._

_She knew this had to stop, and she quickly made a deep pit in the ground, making Sasuke fall in. She smirked, seeing him fall. She dropped herself into the pit, and quickly hit him in the stomach. He fell, and he just climbed out of the hole. Sakura took this as default. _

_Naruto came, and hurriedly saw Sakura win a long awaited match between the two._

That had been real, it flooded back to him. The words he had said in his mind, he wanted to say to Sakura, but knew he couldn't with Naruto, standing all smug. So his day dream had been fake, and so had the actions in his mind.

He looked at Naruto, and ran back away from course, needing to be in the privacy of his own home, to remind him of the ONLY two missions that where laid before him, rebuild his clan, and beat Uchiha Itachi.

With Hinata…

Hinata sat in the only piece of furniture that lay unbroken in her room, the bed. The splinters of chairs littered the room's carpet and floor, most of it around the door. She had tried to break out, but a jutsu had been placed upon the door to keep her inside at all costs.

She hadn't shed a tear, no, not yet. She didn't know what had happened with Naruto, but knew if she was cooped up in here for another second…

She heard a knock on the door, and quickly sensed whose chakra was behind the door that should have been busted, but still remained an off-white color. It was Neji.

She heard a click, and Neji came in, seeing the busted furniture.

"What the hell happened?" he asked quickly.

"The room? Well-I-I," Hinata started.

"No, with Hiashi?"

"He-He saw me-me and N-Naruto-Kun together," she said. She quickly summed up the rest of the story.

"Uzumaki is off training, and Hiashi is going to speak to the Hokage about him. Hokage Tsunade is fair, but my uncle holds a great place. I take it a happy ending will become long sought," Neji said.

"So?! What the heck am I to do? Wait here, let my muscles fade, and come out to see everyone has surpassed me?"

"No, you are gonna go see Uzumaki, and if you care enough to give up your place as the next heir of the Hyuga clan, you will stay with him," Neji said quietly.

"Where is everyone?" Hinata asked her voice being firm. She quickly ran to her drawers and threw into a pack whatever clothes she saw first.

"Sakura is dealing with issues, Lee is with Gai, and Nara is out training," Neji summed up quickly.

"Okay, Hiashi is gone though, right?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, and Hinabi is with him. For she is a pet," he said, spitting out the word.

"I'm leaving," Hinata said.

"Good, go straight to his house, lock up, and wait for Naruto. Best speak to no one, except one of the little frilly girls you hang with. I know Naruto's training area, not far, I will have you meet him," Neji said, leaving after Hinata out the door.

Hinata walked quickly to Naruto's house, and found a key hidden in the bushes, quickly opening the door. She was startled by the mess of his house, knowing that only a guy would live here. She didn't care though; this was her safe haven, away from Hiashi.

With Neji…

Neji quickly found Naruto, and pulled him by his shoulders away from Sakura and his sensei.

"What the heck Hyuga?" Naruto yelled, seeing it was Neji who had pulled him from behind.

"Hinata, you idiot. Your house," was all Neji said, before leaving. Naruto caught the meaning.

Neji went back home, to watch the frantic rage of his uncle once he found out his daughter was gonna be missing.

With Naruto…

Naruto ran home, taking all the short cuts that where possible, leaving behind his injured sensei and Sakura.

He saw that Hinata had been indeed trampled into his home, for he saw a mark in the bushes that she had pried the bush apart to get the small key.

He opened the door, even though Hinata was supposed to lock it, and Hinata quickly embraced him, stuffing her head into the crook of his neck.

"Naruto-"she said into his shoulder, tears falling now.

"Shush," Naruto told her. He held her, wrapping his arms around her small frame, keeping her safe to him.

Hinata cried silently into Naruto's shoulder, happy to be back in his arms.

"Hiashi?" Naruto asked, sitting them both on the cluttered couch, knowing he would have to clean the place up soon.

"I love you, and staying with him to be heir doesn't seem like a good enough reason to be torn away from you," she said, her voice unusually steady.

"Thank you, Hinata, thank you," Naruto said, putting his face in her soft hair.

They both soon fell asleep, cradled in one another's arms.

With Shikamaru…

Shikamaru stared at the cloudless day's sky, seeing nothing but the empty blue. That was his life now, empty. He would train, die in combat, and become nothing to an extend to pleasure a woman or show how he loves the one that he wishes he could.

"Nothing," he whispered under his breath. He started to make a list of good reasons to not be in love Ino.

Not good to have relationships, for shinobi can have short lives.

Ino was loud a crazy, never taking time to sit and think about her options.

His options is what he was thinking about, and all included taking action about to get the truth to Ino that Sasuke is a nobody in her life. Measly a morsel that has lips that can unfortunately talk. And a brain that can cause emotional pain upon any living person around him.

"Shika?" Shikamaru heard a voice say. He twisted his head that had been on his hands, and saw the platinum blond.

"What? To lazy to say my full name, Yamanaka?" Shikamaru asked, for he wasn't even that lazy. A small smile twisted on Ino's lips, but saw Shikamaru was serious.

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting down beside him, tucking her legs under her body.

"How can you be sorry? Your mind is set on something that doesn't even think you are worth time or yen? Yes you can be sorry, but how can really mean it? All you do is talk, not think, like yesterday," he said, sitting back down to look at the empty sky.

"For my actions and words. I get what you say, and I shouldn't think that I have any chance with Sasuke," Ino said quietly, playing with a kunai, twisting it around hr fingers.

"Ino," Shikamaru said, getting up to rest on his elbow. "I don't want you to apologize, just learn."

"Yeah, I figured you would say that, and so I am here to correct my idiotic mind," Ino said. Before Shikamaru could configure a response, Ino pressed her soft lips against Shikamaru's.

He was shocked, but was still quick in responding to Ino's apology kiss.

He quickly got up, and sat with Ino in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her fingers started to twiddle around with the band keep his hair up. Shikamaru knew what she wanted, and backed away a few inches, to allow his lungs to replenish his oxygen.

"Ino," Shika started, putting one hand on her face and smoothing back her bangs.

"What, Shika-baby?" She said, putting her head on his shoulder, rubbing the top part of his back with her long fingers.

"We can't DO this, not now. I love you, and want to show you that I do, to show that it is only I that loves you, not Sasuke."

"So?"

"Not the time, look, we are in a clearing behind my house, Asuma could come any moment," he started, feeling Ino wrap her legs around his waist.

"So, let's go to your house."

"Ino, we need to wait, please," he said. She then put her lips near enough to barely brush his.

"Please, I need to know that someone loves me," Ino said. Shikamaru pressed his lips onto Ino's and could feel her trembling. He knew that Sasuke never loved her, it was easy to see, and she wanted someone to love her, and the only person that did, was himself.

"Shikamaru?!" came a loud voice behind Shikamaru. He sighed into the kiss, and looked around, seeing a surprised Asuma. He had known it wa shim, the voice was noticeable, and Ino sighed too, knowing they wouldn't hear the end of this.

"Nara, follow," Asuma said to him, looking somewhat disgusted with Shikamaru.

Ino got off his lap, and whispered to Shika about meeting him sometime later for ramen.

Shika kissed her bye quickly, and went off into the direction of where Asuma had taken off in. He saw Asuma leaning against a tree with his head in his hands.

"Sensei?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"What would have happened if I wouldn't have some up, Nara?" Asuma asked, looking up with a disappointed look on his face.

"Asuma, I know what you are thinking-"Shikamaru started, but Asuma cut him off.

"You would have slept with her, probably gotten her pregnant, and Ino's ninja life would be ruined for a few years, if not her life. You got tied down to someone that could die as fast as you."

"Asuma-"Shikamaru said quickly, trying to get his say in.

"What if Ino got pregnant and you died in a battle?" Asuma asked angrily, his voice getting louder.

"Sensei- why are you getting worked up about this, now?! You have known my interest in Ino, yet know you warn me about getting screwed with her?!" Shikamaru asked, getting angry with his sensei.

"Because Kurenai is pregnant," Asuma said, his voice lower and filled with disappointment. Shikamaru knew of the couple, even though they both denied it quickly when anyone asked.

"How long has she-" he started to ask.

"Only about a week since she found out. She thinks though about a month pregnant. If something happens to me-" Asuma started, not being able to finish. He stuffed his head in his hands.

"What is she gonna do?" Shikamaru asked, wondering if she will be able to keep training her three students, Shino, Hinata and Kiba.

"See what Tsunade has to say. But I don't want Ino pregnant, for you are going on more dangerous missions, and could die at any moment. To many risks. I never meant to do this to her," Asuma said.

"Asuma-Sensei, if anything shall happen to you in the future, I swear I will protect your child and Kurenai," Shikamaru said, looking at Asuma as his head was lifted from his hands.

"Thank you Shikamaru," Asuma said. "Please don't hurt Ino at all. If she can't train anymore and she has to sit for nine months waiting for a baby to be born, then having to take care of it while you are out. If you do anything, be sensible and marry her," Asuma said.

"Are you and Kurenai gonna…?" Shikamaru started to ask.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask her soon anyway, but this is one reason then to rush it," Asuma said smiling.

"She'll be happy," Shikamaru said. He had every wish to never get Ino pregnant, for it would ruin her ninja life, knowing that she had a child that was always waiting for her. He had wanted to become a top shinobi, then start a family, but if Ino was willing to take a short part of her life, then maybe he could be with her forever, knowing that he loved her if he died.

"Kurenai is with the Hokage, and I was going to meet her," Asuma said.

"Go, please. I need to talk to Ino. Choji off training, or eating?" Shikamaru asked.

"Take a guess," Asuma said, a small smile showing onto his lips.

"Of course, I am really happy for you sensei, you are making a right choice."

"You just make the same. If you really love Ino, then you better promise me know that you will marry her if she…" Asuma started.

"My intentions where that," Shikamaru said, quickly bowing his head, then moving back towards his house. But first he took a side turn to the middle of the village, knowing that a kunoichi would want a small ring, not something bulky and big, weighing back attacks.

He made his way home soon, opening the door and seeing Ino asleep on the couch. He went and shook her awake, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?" she said, knowing that something was going on.

"Asuma is getting married with Kurenai, for she is pregnant. I don't want to make a choice like that, having to get married for you getting pregnant then marriage. So, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the small black box, which held a white gold ring.

"Shika-"Ino started

.

A/N: Sorry that took so long to update. You will get more info later. R&R please, I beg of you. It was kinda short, but I have had no time, trust me. Love you all. I dedicate this chapter to my friend who has CF and is always sick, but knowing everything will be okay in the end.


	10. Confronting

Chapter 10: Confronting

**Chapter 10: Confronting**

"Shika, I can't," Ino muttered, falling back onto the couch, her face into her hands, tears escaping through the cracks in her hands.

"Ino," Shikamaru started, then put the box away and sat on the edge of the couch, taking Ino up into his arms, "Why not?"

"B-because," Ino started, her cries subsiding a little. "I love you, but I need you to show you love me. This is to fast. I never thought a lazy ninja like you would be able to do something, so quick."

"I'm sorry, Ino-baby," Shikamaru, knowing that he had gone to fast in only a few minutes.

"I-i am h-happy for sensei, and a-all, but they have loved each other for years," Ino pointed out, putting her head on Shikamaru's chest, staining his shirt with salt marks, but he didn't really care about that, only Ino did he care for.

"I know," he said agreeing, knowing that acting on impulse can be good in combat, but really shitty in relationships.

"Please, I just want to know that you love me more than anything, more than how I had loved Sasuke," Ino wished, drawing small imaginary circles on his chest with her shaking hand.

"I'll do anything for you Ino," Shikamaru vowed, hearing a knock on the door as he brushed his lips against Ino's softly. "As soon as I murder who is at the damn door," he said, as he went and opened the door, seeing Choji.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Choji said, seeing the tear marks on his shirt. "What happened? Ino being a bitch to you again?"

"Choji, what do you want?" Shikamaru asked, knowing that Choji only meant best.

Choji then saw Ino in the background. "Hey Choji," Ino said, waving her hand.

"Ino! What are you doing at Shikamaru's? And he called you a bitch, it just sounded like me," Choji said quickly.

"Choji, what the hell do you want?" Shikamaru asked again, while Ino stared at Choji.

"Asuma told me to tell you guys to meet him outside the Hokage's office, so we can train," Choji said.

"Thank you Choji, we'll see you there," Shikamaru promised, closing the door before Choji could make a remark.

"He means best," Shikamaru said.

"I know, I have been on your team for forever," Ino reminded him, getting up and walking to him. Shikamaru placed an arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him.

"We should wait for Asuma and all," Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah," Ino agreed. They made their way to the Hokage's office, and waited for Asuma, knowing that today's training session would be only a little awkward.

With Tenten…

Tenten was sitting on her couch at her apartment throwing kunai at the wall in front of her, knowing that one day she would make a huge hole in the wall. But did she really give a damn, no.

"TENTEN, MY FLOWER, OPEN UP!!" Might Gai called from her door. She cursed under her breath, knowing that Gai would want to train and all, and opened the door up to see a furious Gai.

"Yeah?" she inquired.

"Neji needs to talk to you, for he was saying un-youthful words to Lee," Gai explained.

"Tell him to get off his ass and talk to me," Tenten ordered. Gai looked appalled.

"Yes my youthful flower!" Gai said. Tenten thought he was crazy to do something like that on her small little saying, but then again he wants his team to stay youthful. And not bite each other's heads off, for that would not be very youthful.

Tenten was sitting at her counter, waiting for the destiny boy to come and sweep her off her feet. She snorted, knowing that would only happen if she drugged him or something, which, as she imagined, would look pretty entertaining.

"Hn?" came a voice from behind the door.

She knew that only one person would say that at a door, and sighed heavily before going open to answer the door. She opened it to see a bored looking Neji standing before her. She leaned against the door frame, knowing that she would not let him come into her home, hell then would erupt.

"So what got your destiny's ass up here?" Tenten wondered aloud, hoping that Lee and Gai hadn't killed themselves to just get the Hyuga out of his room and up to her apartment.

"Hn?"

"Just talk Hyuga."

"Lee and Gai said they would kill themselves just to carry me here, and that is not adding the talking," Neji said, looking bored more, but happy to just get off what he wanted to say.

"Where is sensei and Lee?"

"Outside probably, to just make sure that I do not hurt you in any way."

"Well, if you did try to go after me, then I am the one that would be giving you some deserved payback," Tenten threatened, fingering the kunai that she pulled out of her pocket.

"Hn," was all that Neji had to say to her threat. Tenten started to think that Neji only said that so that he didn't have to admit what he was really holding inside of himself.

"Are you going to actually talk, or will I somehow have to force the words out of you?" Tenten asked, knowing that Neji has never had any known woman's emotions, and that might be a place to start.

"Hn," was all the Neji said again.

Tenten had enough of this.

"I had my fucking neck stabbed, and all you do is stand there like it was all my fault!"

"It was your fault," Neji reminded her.

"How the HELL was it my fault?!" Tenten yelled.

"You failed to find out where my exact location was while we were fighting."

"Well seeing as you have an in human strength, and I am the Weapon's Mistress! Not some girl that hovers over you and always knows where you are! All those damn fan girls need to learn the real you, before they jump to some conclusion, like you did!"

"What conclusion did I come to?" Neji said, trying to keep his voice to a minimum so as to not attract attention.

"That I was ready to attack you when you had a blow that was fatal, If it was a mission or something than who cares, but in a practice, when unnecessary blood was to be shed?! Just like in the preliminaries, when your little cousin was in the line of death, and you didn't give a damn because of your family tree!" Tenten said, letting the anger out that she had bottled inside of her for so long.

"Don't bring Hinata into this!" Neji yelled. He knew that that was a few years ago, but Gai had straightened Neji out after that.

"And why not? She really wanted a little attention from someone and learn that she was loved, and yet you go for a death blow!"

"It was her destiny to be weak, but yet she grew up to love the kyubi," Neji said.

"Huh?" Tenten asked, bewildered by what Neji was saying.

"Uzumaki and Hinata where found together, and she left her family to join the boy," Neji said.

"Wow, so she is living with him?" Tenten wondered.

"Hn. She left the family, and is now living with him. I bet that Hiashi will have his ass soon, but yet I feel nothing," Neji said.

"You feel nothing."

"I feel hatred," Neji pointed out.

"Yeah, but there is one emotion that you should feel, and that is towards me, Lee, Gai, and Hinata," Tenten said.

"Like what?" Neji asked.

"Love you idiot!" Tenten shouted. She threw the kunai at Neji, and quickly shut the door.

Neji stared dumfounded, but knowing that standing there thinking about it would not help the situation.

He turned the corner and went home, knowing that Gai and Lee would be outside waiting to see how everything went, but he took the fire escape out the side, not knowing why they even had a fire escape when almost everyone that lived here was ninja.

He knew that after awhile Gai and Lee would just go to their normal training site, assuming that Neji and Tenten had advanced into their argument and decided to use a more reasoning way to settle things.

He walked in silence, for who was there to talk to him? No one. He thought though about what Tenten said, his inability to love, or show love. The one person he should have loved was his parents, but both where dead, and his father had given his life to save Hiashi, and showed no great amount of respect to him. He was a frozen ice cube bastard.

Neji walked solemnly to the training grounds, seeing that Gai and Lee where already waiting by the edge of the area. He also saw Tenten practicing her bulls eye aim, seeing that the dummy that she was using was going to crack soon.

"Neji my youthful student!!" Gai proclaimed, seeing that Neji was finally approaching.

"Hn?" Neji asked, knowing that Gai must have already figured out that talking to Tenten hadn't worked as much as he and Lee had hoped.

"Why are you and Tenten not being a youthful couple?' Gai exclaimed.

"Couple is not a word that I would use defining me and Tenten," Neji said.

"You have no right to talk about her feelings if you have no idea what they really are!" Lee exclaimed.

"Go run a few hundred laps around Konoha and then 700 push-ups!"Gai said.

"Yes Sensei!" Lee said, and started his crazy workout that Gai instructed him to do.

"Neji, you need to get through this with Tenten and become the two youthful fighters of team Gai!" Gai said. Neji thought that he was loosing his mind, which many would have to agree with.

"Yes sensei," Neji answered.

"Tenten, my youthful flower, come here," Gai said.

"Yes Gai Sensei?" she asked, ignoring the fact that Neji's presence was there.

"I need you and Neji to go on a mission A ranked, to deliver a message to Suna. You are not to open the message until you reach Gaara of the Desert. Once you reach him, you are to stay there until we get a message from Suna saying that you reached the destination and a small ANBU team will be sent to retrieve you," Gai said.

"Can't I bring Lee instead?" Tenten pleaded.

"Lee is going to be going on another mission, one of where he needs to test his strength," Gai said.

Tenten knew that she would probably face Temari, her opponent in the preliminaries for the third exam of the chunin exams. She had been defeated fast, and had been totally humiliated.

"Remember, you and Temari settled your differences before," Gai said, reading her mind.

"Fine, when do we leave, and how long do we have to pack?" Tenten asked.

"Today, now, I sent Lee to get clothes and food for you. All your weapons are in here, Tenten, don't worry," Gai reassured her.

He handed them two packs with their belongings, and a scroll to Tenten. It had a great big green seal on it which was meaning that it had a jutsu on it so as only one of the three sand siblings could open it.

"There should be no danger along the way, but if there is, I know you two are capable of handling it," Gai said.

"Why not use a falcon?" Tenten asked.

"This scroll then could be lost along the way then, even though the falcons are usually intelligent. But we are not going to take the chance of this scroll and notice making its way into enemy hands," Gai said.

"So we actually have to stay in Suna? But don't we need passes to get in through guards like how the Sand Sibs had to come here for the exams, we knew that they needed a pass or something to get into the Konoha," Tenten asked, trying to get out of a mission that would last about a week with Neji, and worse, alone without their sensei to keep them in line and not biting each other's heads off.

"The scroll will work, our ties with them have grown quite stronger since then, but watch, for some might be suspicious," Gai told them.

Tenten and Neji nodded, signaling that they understood.

"Good, leave, and have a fun and youthful time!"Gai said, whiling Neji and Tenten walked away towards the entering gates of Konoha. Both Tenten and Neji anime sweat dropped.

They walked in silence for most of the way, until they were about a mile out, Neji started to jump from tree to tree, knowing that it would take a little less time that way.

Night settled, and they where about 20 miles out from Konoha, and the temperature was dropping. Neji and Tenten rummaged in their bags, looking for a blanket and a tent. They found them, a small tent, one sleeping bag, and that was it. Tenten quickly got a fire going, and Neji set up the tent.

"Neji, how the hell are we going to be able to use one sleeping bag, between the two of us?!" Tenten asked.

"Hn," was all Neji said, for himself not having any answers.

Tenten starred with disbelieve, knowing that this was all part of Gai's and Lee's doing.

"I have two ways that something like this would happen," Tenten said.

"Lee sucks at packing?" Neji suggested. Tenten let out a small laugh.

"That is one, or Gai just wanted us to be alone," Tenten said.

"Lee is dead," Neji said.

"Probably, Gai is not smart enough to think of plan like that," Tenten said.

Their conversation dropped, and soon, even though both tried to hide it, they both wanted to sleep.

"I lookout first?" Tenten asked.

"Gai said we didn't need a lookout," Neji said.

"But that way we don't need to share a sleeping bag," Tenten said.

Neji nodded, and he soon was in the tent.

Not soon after, both Neji and Tenten where freezing cold, and Tenten had blue lip

Tenten was perched on a rock outside the tent. The wind was blistering cold. It whipped across Tenten's body and somehow up her shirt which sent shivers up her spine. Her teeth were chattering and she was shivering, shaking like the prey of a cat.

She knew she couldn't take much longer of this, and neither could Neji, for he too was trying to stay warm. One more gust of wind came whipping at her body. That was it, she was done with lookout duty! She stormed off her perch and marched into the tent to see Neji still awake and was leaning on the wall of the tent.

"I am done!"

"Hn?" Neji questioned, knowing that his teeth would be chattering if he wasn't holding back.

"I am cold, so move your ass over!" Tenten yelled.

"What got you in a knot?" Neji asked.

"I am just plain **FUCKIN** freezing! **AND I'M FEELING BREEZES IN UNPLEASANT PLACES! ****have you felt breezes in unpleasant places? I don't think so****!**" she yelled.

She shoved his body over and got under the sleeping bag best she could, and leaned to the edge as much as possible.

Neji couldn't believe what was going on, he was just sitting, trying to regain back the warmth he had lost, and in comes Tenten, and cuddling up in the sleeping bag next to him.

"Do you actually trust me?" Neji asked.

"The real question is, do you trust me?" Tenten asked, irritated that he wouldn't just shut up so she could sleep.

"Body heat in the most efficient way to become warm," Neji said.

"Perv," Tenten said, but moved over a few inches closer to him.

"Hypocrite, you just said I was a perv," Neji said.

"I know what I said…I'm just freezing my **ASS** off here!" Tenten shouted at him.

"You know, ladies shouldn't use such profound langue," Neji smirked as he wrapped his arm around Tenten's shoulder.

"And **YOU** call **ME** a hypocrite!" Tenten complained as Neji tightened his grip around her shoulders, bringing Tenten's body closer to his. She tried to press every part of her body as possible closer to Neji's.

" Hey, Where were those 'unpleasant places'?" Neji asked huskily in Tenten's ear, making her shiver even more, if that was even possible.

" See you **ARE** being a perv!" Tenten exclaimed as she positioned herself so that she was sitting, curled up in a ball in Neji's lap.

"No, I am not, I am just very curious, making sure you are alright and don't need to have any medical attention to any place," he said, his voice getting lower and huskier while he said that.

"Since when would **YOU**, the human ice cube who doesn't give a shit about anyone else, want to know if **I**, the weak little training tool, was alright?" Tenten sneered at him. She turned her head away from his mouth.

"Tenten, you're not **JUST **a training tool," Neji started to explain but was interrupted by Tenten.

"Yeah, I'm also a **TEAMMATE**. And the only reason you're here right now is because you **HAVE** to be here, not because you **WANT** to," Tenten finished. There was a few streaks of salty tears running down her cheeks. Right then, there was a bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder. Tenten squirmed further into Neji's chest.

Neji was silent for a moment before he answered, "A training tool is a kunai or a shuriken, you're a human. I can always say no to a mission, but I didn't, did I?" Neji asked, leaning his head on her shoulder, his warm breath against Tenten's cheek.

"But why **NOW**, you treat me like a human? You always treated me like a" Tenten started, but Neji finished the sentence for her.

"A tool to become stronger and overwhelm the main house," Neji said, feeling a little ashamed of himself.

"But still, **NOW**," Tenten started again.

"Now you are someone that is surpassing what I thought of you," Neji said.

"What had you thought of me?" Tenten asked with great curiosity.

"I thought of you as a girl that was weak, weaker than me and would want attention from me. You don't want girly attention, but attention of your accomplishments," Neji said.

"So that's why the sudden change of heart?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, that," Neji said. Tenten was bewildered. Several hours ago she was yelling at him in the apartment hallway, and now she is cuddling with her Neji. Wait!! **HER NEJI**?!

"It's cold in here," Tenten said. She felt another cool breeze, and she felt her face pale out.

"It's not me is it? I am a human ice cube remember," Neji commented with sarcasm in his voice.

"No, far from it. You're the one keeping me warm," Tenten replied. Suddenly there was another crack of thunder and another bolt of lightning.

Tenten wiggled even further into Neji's chest and whimpered like a baby puppy.

" Is Tenten the great weapons mistress scared of a little thunder and lightning?" Neji smirked as he looked down at her. She was curled in the smallest ball her body could become while sitting in his lap.

Outside the tent…

"I-it's f-f-freez-z-zing out h-here," a bush said, well chattered anyways.

"Shush, you'll blow our youthful cover!" the other bush replied.

"But n-nothing is h-happ-ppening," complained the first bush.

"You're right! We need to step it up a youthful notch!" exclaimed the other bush.

Back in the tent…

"Neji…" Tenten started.

"Hn?"

"Shut the fuck up," Tenten finished and slowly fell asleep in the Hyuga's arms. Neji just smirked at her sleeping form and held her tighter and closer than he already was.

"But you just asked question," Neji said.

"No, I just wanted to say your name, to make sure you where still there," Tenten said.

"Just fall asleep," Neji said.

Tenten did soon fall asleep, Neji quietly running his fingers through Tenten's loose hair. He didn't think she was that light of a sleeper, and quickly took out her panda buns.

The Next morning…

Lee sat with a few twigs in his hair, even a small one in his eyebrows that resemble caterpillars. An unconscious ninja sat in front of him.

"Do I have to?" Lee asked.

"Yes, my little youthful lotus!"

"B-but I d-don't like Tenten like that!" Lee complained.

"Lee, just think of it as a mission from the youthful god," Gai said as he wrapped his arm around Lee's shoulder.

"But Gai Sensei,"

"No buts," Gai replied to Lee's rebellious statement while ripping his arm off Lee's shoulder and pointing his pointer finger at him.

" Gai Sensei, I can't do ninjutsu," Lee stated bluntly.

"Hmm…yes I see…I guess that is a good reason why you can't do this. Well, I guess he'll have to do it when he wakes up then," Gai said in a way that only a **NORMAL** person could do.

The Next Morning…

Neji and Tenten awoke and didn't say anything until they reached Suna.

"Finally," Tenten said relived that they had finally reached the sand village.

"Hn," was all Neji said.

"Fine since you're being a **BUTTHEAD**, **YOU** can deliver the scroll to the Kazakage, Gaara-sama," Tenten replied by shoving the scroll in Neji's face.

"I know who the Kazakage is, I may not say much but that doesn't mean I don't hear anything," Neji stated bluntly while heading off towards the Kazakage's office.

"Neji meet me," Tenten started.

"I know where to find you," Neji said not even bothering to look at her. He just kept strolling along.

Tenten sighed as she started walking in the opposite direction until she ran into something hard and fell to the ground.

"Owww, I never knew sand could be so hard," Tenten whined.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should've been looking where I was going," a masculine voice crept its way towards Tenten's ears. She looked up to see a hand reaching towards her. She grabbed it and it helped her off the ground.

" It's ok, I guess I should've been watching too," She said while not even looking at the guy that pulled her up.

"Hey, I'll make it up to ya, how 'bout we get some lunch or something," he inquired.

Tenten finally looked up to see the second most handsomest man she had ever seen. He looked just like Neji. The facial features were alike but his seemed more friendly. He wore the traditional white Hyuga robes, and had a headband with the symbol of a leaf symbolizing that he was from Konoha. His brown silky hair was tied in a low ponytail in the back. And he had the same pearl white eyes as Neji.

"You…you're from the Hyuga clan! But how come you're in sand, you're headband has a leaf? If you're Neji, you can stop the damn act!" Tenten implied all confused.

"If it's my cousin Neji-nii-san you're referring to, no, I'm not him," the Hyuga explained as he stared at Tenten.

"Then who are you?" Tenten asked as she pulled out a kunai and went into a defensive stance.

"I'm Takashi Hyuga. And there's no need to be violent now, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Fine," Tenten said as she slowly put her kunai away and returned to her normal state.

"Now, are you accepting my offer or not?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah that, well I guess I'll go. Neji can check us in," Tenten replied as she started pacing with the Hyuga.

"You're here with Neji-nii-san?" Takashi asked with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah," Tenten replied as she and Takashi walked around the sand village.

"Honeymoon, date, or marriage?" he asked.

"Neither. Heck I've been his training partner for about five fucking years, and still, that's all I am to him…" Tenten sighed.

"Well, that's his fault, not yours. If he can't see that there's a beautiful girl right in front of his face, then that's his own loss," Takashi explained.

Little did they know, a certain Hyuga was listening in on their conversation.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Tenten asked with shock in her voice.

"Of course, and not only that, but by the looks of it, you're an excellent kunochi, but not getting any respect from the person you want it from most," Takashi inquired as he stopped walking and leaned down for a kiss. Tenten also stopped and started leaning forward. Their lips were only centimeters away until a kunai came soaring between them, forcing them to tear apart. They looked to see who threw the kunai and only to find a furious Neji with a bloodlust look in his eyes.

"Why if it isn't my little cousin Neji, the cold hearted bastard that takes advantage of this poor innocent women that just craves **YOUR** attention," Takashi mocked.

"Tenten, let's go…**now**," Neji demanded as he turned around and started pacing towards the hotel that they were to stay in the rest of the week. Tenten followed Neji. There they walked in complete silence as they paced towards the hotel.

Once they were in the hotel room, Neji and Tenten unpacked their things.

"Neji, look, I'm sorry!" Tenten apologized as she turned towards the Hyuga.

"Neji, look at me," she said again. He completely ignored her until he was done unpacking.

"Hn," was all he said.

"Neji, this is the first time in my entire life that any guy has ever showed any affection towards me! Every guy back in Konoha never even attempts to talk to me in fear that you'll come and beat them up, because everyone thinks I'm yours!" Tenten shouted, and was now on the verge of tears.

'_That's how it should be. You are mine.'_

"Your social life is none of my problem," Neji stated bluntly.

"Neji, it's not up to you whom I date!" Tenten stated.

'_Unless it's __**you**__ who will date me'_

"Hn."

There was a knock at the door.

"You know what…I'm gonna go out to lunch with Takakakanashi," Tenten started.

"You can't even say his name,"

"So! I DON'T CARE!" Tenten shouted. The knock at the door was getting louder at the minuet.

"You're **not** going and that's final," Neji demanded giving Tenten THE stare. Usually anyone would gravel at his feet and beg for their life, but not Tenten, no, she knew better than to fall under his wrath.

"OH REALLY!? AND WHO'S GONNA STOP ME!?"

"ME!" Neji raised his voice and inched closer to Tenten. She was now only a good few feet away from him.

The person at the door was beginning to become very impatient, and started pounding on the door.

"And how exactly do you plan on stopping me?" Tenten asked coyly with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Neji didn't answer, he just stood there blankly. For once in his entire life, he didn't know what to do.

"That's what I thought," Tenten smirked triumpthaly as she made her way towards the door. Before she could even take two steps, a wrist came grasping her own and pulled her in, forcing her to collide into his chest. Before she even had the chance to say anything, lips came crashing down on hers. Tenten was shocked at first but soon caught on and began kissing back. Soon it was a battle over dominance, and unfortunately to Tenten's disappointment, Neji won.

It wasn't long before oxygen became a need. They broke apart, both gasping for air. Tenten's face was as red as a tomato. Neji was only slightly pink. How he managed to only be slightly pink is beyond me.

"What the **hell** was that?!" Tenten managed to blurt out.

"It stopped you," Neji responded. He pulled her close to his chest and nuzzled his face into her neck. She stood there in shock.

"You are **mine**, and **only** mine," he whispered huskily in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

The person at the door was now frantically banging on the poor door.

"Hold that thought," Tenten said while breaking away from his grasp. She strode over to the door and opened it. And there stood the room service person(I don't actually know what they're called).

"What did the poor door ever do to you!?" she complained with a hint of sorrow towards the poor wooden door.

"Um…sorry miss…I'm just the room service guy, and you wouldn't open the door," the guy apologized. Tenten looked out at the door only to see huge dents on the wood door.

"I'm flattered by your concern about the room service but, that won't be necessary. We won't be needing room service," Tenten implied.

The guy looked in the room and saw Neji sitting on the bed impatiently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I must've been interrupting something," the guy said as he covered his eyes with his arm and quickly sprinted down the hall away from the room.

Tenten still stood in the doorway with one hand on her hip,

"He took that the wrong way didn't he?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Hn," was Neji's only response.

A/N: I thought this was a good cliffy to end it at. Hope you liked it! My friend wrote most of this, so thanks Tsukiomi! I think you spell it like that. Oh well. Well, she wrote this so me happy that it got done! Thanks for reading and please review. OH! And take my poll on my profile please everyone! I dedicate this chapter to my ex boyfriend, for well, he was kinda like Neji.


End file.
